


Bandom Ship Prompts

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Patrick, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Any Universe, Any ships - Freeform, Bandom - Freeform, Beta Andy, Brotherly Love, Cancer, Cute, Doctor!Pete, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Human Gerard - Freeform, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Mania, Married Couple, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Mutilation, Neko Patrick, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Patient!Patrick, Romance, Scent Marking, Soulmate AU, The Non-Con is Pete doesn't consent to Mikey trying to claim him, Tour, Violence, Warped Tour, Werewolf Patrick, Wingfic, Wings, alpha pete, any prompts, neko, nightterrors, omega joe, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Inside is a list of universes and scenarios pick one of each and I’ll write a one shot for it in the next day. If you have any specific ones that aren’t on the list just let me know!Please leave a prompt.I’d really apreciate it.





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a prompt.  
> I’d really apreciate it.

Here are the Senarios and Universes. These are just to give you ideas and make it easier if you have something else or something specific then please let me know! 

 


	2. That one Spot (Patrick/Gerard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Gerard Way/Patrick Stump Neko Au I don't know why but I've always thought of Gee as a crazy cat lady
> 
> I’m in the process of a few of the other requests this was just finished first!

Patrick loved Gerard, he really did. But sometimes he wanted to claw his damn face off. It was a Sunday morning and he was trying to work, and was happy about it. He was comfy, warm, and making great progress on a new song in GarageBand on his computer which was comfortably situated on his lap. He had his favorite tea on the coffee table. And early morning sunlight flittering through the half-drawn curtains onto his tail warming it pleasantly.

What he lacked though, was peace. It would seem that his human had made it his mission to throw the Neko off track. He’d brush by at unpredictable moments, usually when he was really concentrating, and scratch that special spot behind his ear that made him practically melt. It would have been fine if not for the fact that every time he did it Patrick completely lost his train of thought. And he knew, he just knew, that Gerard was doing it on purpose. He could smell the older mans mischief.

So when he finally had a breakthrough in the melody he was trying to fix, and Gerard strolled around and made him lose it. It’s completely understandable that Patrick, lost his shit.

He was absolutely livid, how dare he, and especially after he’d repeatedly asked him to stop so politely! He launched himself up, utilizing his catlike attributes to quickly grab the other and drag him over onto the couch. His computer falling to the floor in the process, but Patrick couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was growling and yowling, hissing and holding on with all his might as the other yelped and tried to get away.

Yeah, no. Gerard was so not getting out of this one. And when he finally had him pinned, Gerard had the audacity to smile at him. This stupid bright, adoring smile that he often used when he thought Patrick couldn’t see him watching.

“What?” He yowled when he could form words through his growls.

“What could be so important that you had to keep doing that!” Patrick could sense Gerard’s amusement.

“Doing what, kitty?” The blond leaned down and bit the humans shoulder. Not enough to break the skin, but definitely enough to bruise and sting a lot where his fangs pressed in.

“Ow! Okay! Okay, I yield! I yield! Jesus Christ Patrick stop! You’re just super fucking cute when you’re angry and when I pet you.” Patrick removed his teeth to look at Gerard skeptically.

“You wanted to make me mad? Why?” The pinned man’s smile grew soft and concerned.

“I worry ‘bout you ‘Trick. You’re always working even when you don’t have to. And before you say anything, yes I know you enjoy it, but sometimes you just get so wrapped up in it that you don’t take care of yourself.” He then leaned up and kissed the stunned Neko chastely on the mouth.

While in shock he didn’t notice Gerard pulling a wrist free from his grip and raising it to one of his ears. The next thing he knew, his body was going limp, his face nuzzling into Gerard’s neck and a purr was rumbling through his chest. It may be used unfairly at times but he had to admit, getting pet in that one spot felt ridiculously good.

“I also just really, really love to pet you, oh my god you’re purring that’s so fucking cute, oh my god my heart, I love you so fucking much.” Patrick just mewled quietly, his eyes half-lidded and lazily dragged his arm up to place his hand over Gerard’s mouth. Well ‘place’ in the loosest term possible, more like he flopped his hand there. He snuffled quietly into Gerard’s neck before dozing off.

They remained there for hours after, Patrick sleeping and occasionally making little kitten-like sounds or movements, his tail swaying contentedly. And Gerard practically vibrating in his excitement and cooing adoringly at the Neko every time Patrick so much as twitched.

His boyfriend may be a bit much at times, but Patrick loved him, and knew he was loved back unconditionally. Even though he also knew that a very small part of it was due to Gerard’s love of anything feline. It was okay. He was happy, they both were.


	3. Blue Dahlias - Soulmate(Peterick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick(because fav!) Hospital Au Soul Mate Trope. Cue the angst; what if you meet your soulmate and you're the person who has to tell them they are fatally ill?
> 
> Recommended song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw6i1SAHetc

 

Don’t talk to Pete on Saturdays. Don’t text, don’t call, and don’t even think about going to see him. He doesn’t want to see you.

Pete used to love Saturdays, it was his shortest shift at the hospital he worked at. It was the shift with the funniest and most capable staff. And his patients on his rounds were far and few between seeing as they were all sleeping around that time.

Pete met Patrick on a Saturday, well, met in the loosest form of the word. Saw, seemed more appropriate. The good doctor had been chatting with the on call nurse, Andy when the ambulance pulled in. They stepped out of the way, as the paramedics wheeled the new arrival through the emergency room doors. The man looked around his age, maybe younger, with strawberry-blond locks splayed around his head. His face was unblemished and looked unbearably sweet and peaceful in his unconscious state. One would think that he was just sleeping if not for the situation and his ghastly pale complexion.

One of the paramedics, another of his friends, Joe, pulled him along after the gurney explaining the situation as they hurried down the hall to an open room. Witnesses say he had been off for days, progressively getting, duller and weaker as time progressed. Then had called the ambulance when he had grasped at his chest frantically, struggled for breath then passed out. An asthmatic, they had told Joe. Yeah right, Pete could see this wasn’t even close to an attack, this had to be something else.

Once they had the young man hooked up to an I.V and heart monitor, Pete shooed the lingering staff away so he could run some tests, before they sent him in for CAT scans and an MRI if he thought it was necessary. While he had been waiting, Andy had stopped by to drop off the filled in information about his new patent. Probably filled in by a relative in the waiting room. Patrick Stump, Male, 33, April 27, 1984, Unmated.

He recorded his usual findings, pulse, blood pressure and such. But when he want to check Patrick’s pupil response he was frozen and his carefully built, doctors impassive mask had shattered. As he pulled back the unconscious man’s eyelids to see his eyes, as soon as he had seen his hazel-blue irises, Pete’s wrists and throat tingled. His gaze snapped down to his wrists as his clipboard fell to the bed beside his newly discovered soulmate. He watched in awe and the two black bands around each wrist filled with blue Dahlia flowers, he could only assume that the blank band around his neck matched.

Pete _loved_ Saturdays.

***

Pete happily showed off his marks to Andy as they waited for his soulmates, scan results. They were comparing his blue Dahlias to Andy’s orange Sunflowers when Joe returned. Exchanging a small goodbye before taking Andy’s hand to sign out of their shifts for the day. Pete watched them go with a fond smile, eyeing the way the sunflowers on their own wrists matched. He hoped he could be that happy with the younger man in the room behind him.

Humming quietly he flipped through the results, scanning over the analysis before he had to double-take, he had to be sure. His breath hitched and his heart and eyes burned with sorrowful tears.

Pete discovered the cancer on a Saturday.

***

Once he collected himself - which took an hour mind you, he had just found Patrick he wasn’t ready to lose him yet, _or ever_ – and cleaned up the evidence of his distress, he entered the hospital room. Bright eyes shifted from the window, pale lips parted in greeting but seemed to die on his tongue. Shock took over the weary peace and the younger man’s head ducked and wrists rose. They both were still and silent as they watched blue Dahlias bloom on pale wrists, and in Pete’s case, neck.

Pete had to watch as Joy turned to resignation when he received the news, with a quiet-

“I knew my Asthma, couldn’t get that bad like that, it was… I guess I just didn’t want to even… I don’t... I’m sorry.” He began to cry. “Oh god Pete, I’m so fucking sorry. I-I-I just met you! I don’t want to go yet! Fuck! FUCK!” Pete launched forward, and pulled the damned man into his arms. And as weak arms clung to his clothes he vowed to make his last few weeks the best Patrick could have in his situation. He took double shifts on Saturdays and any other days he could. Management understood and allowed him to remain in the ICU where Patrick was until... U-until…

Fuck.

***

The last few days Pete slept in the chair beside the hospital bed, one pale guitar calloused hand held tightly in his own.

They both knew when the time had come. They held each other as tightly as they could, whispered promises and sweet nothings pressed into soft kisses. And Patrick, sweet Patrick, too good for the fucked up world Patrick, that asshole. He had made Pete promise to keep going, to do what he loved and to look after the people who loved him, and if not then to live for them instead, and for him.

The time came with a kiss. One last kiss filled with all their conjoined pain, sorrow, longing, and love, as the screaming echo of the heart monitor flat-lining taunted him. Harmonizing only moments later with Pete’s wail of anguish. Tears streaming as he struggled for Patrick as familiar tattooed armed pulled him away. His tears fell, some on his clothes, the restraining arms, but mainly, they fell on his wrists. His once bright and thriving blue Dahlias burning as the colour drained, the flowers left monochrome, a sure sign that his other half was gone.

Pete’s last kiss.  
his last time feeling whole.  
His other half.  
The funeral filled with blue Dahlias.  
The tombstone carved with them.  
He sits there every weekend.  
Every weekend he covers the grave in a fresh bouquet of them.

Saturdays.  
  
Don’t talk to Pete on Saturdays. Don’t text, don’t call, and don’t even think about going to see him. He doesn’t want to see _you_.

 

 

 

**_He just wants Patrick._ **

 

 

 


	4. Hammock - (Peterick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey friend! Could you maybe, please, uhhm do a Peterick hammock fluff? Maybe?”

Warm. Pete was warm, almost uncomfortably so, but he wouldn’t move even if the world was burning to ashes around him. The only thing that could move him, was if his husband made him, but as luck would have it, the beautiful man was currently asleep on his chest. Breathing steadily and mumbling quiet as a mouse whenever the sun got too intense on his face, threatening to wake him.

Faint bruises shadowed his eyes, betraying his lack of sleep. If Pete was honest, they rivaled his own, Patrick had been staying up ridiculously late almost every night, checking on the tour preparations and working on new melodies. Personally, Pete didn’t see the point, they had the next leg of the tour sorted and already had the new album out, which was being pretty well received.

Patrick liked to worry though, much like he did, but for different reasons. So after an hour or so of coaxing, he was proud that he was able to get the younger man away from his laptop, and outside. While it was just to the hammock between the trees in their yard, it was at least some fresh air, which could only do the asthmatic some good. They had started out pressed together, side by side, each on their phone and sharing whatever they found if it was particularly interesting.

When Pete had started to share a rather long story that someone had written on them, he had paused and shuffled them around. Patrick went without complaint and a bemused smile as his body was manipulated to the bassists liking. He knew Pete loved him, he wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t, so he tried so hard to ignore the lingering insecurity about his weight niggling at the back of his mind as he was situated on top of Pete. Once they were pressed together, chest to chest, with one of Pete’s tattooed hands drawing miscellaneous shapes on Patrick’s back, he got back to the story.

Eventually, Pete had thrown one of his legs over the side and started to gently rock them. The swaying, and Pete’s smooth voice, practically a whisper, with the sound of his steady heartbeat under Patrick’s cheek, lulled the sleep-deprived man to sleep.

When Pete had realized, his voice stuttered to a low humming, an older song, one of Patrick’s favourites from Folie. He slowed his rocking some, but kept it up to make sure the sleeping man _stayed_ asleep, dropping his phone into the hammock somewhere, to use his newly free hand to cart through strawberry-blonde hair slowly.

He took the chance to study the familiar sleeping face of his husband. _His husband_ , he was never going to get over that, he never imagined that he would make it past twenty-five much less have found the love of his life. He remembers their dating period being a little tense on his part, always half expecting Patrick to turn around and laugh, revealing that it was all just a joke.

And after the hiatus when Patrick had pulled him aside after a particularly exhausting but equally exhilarating show he was so sure that, that was it. He had never been more wrong in his life, his heart shot to his throat in panic but moments later, he had been speechless for an entirely different reason. Patrick had looked about as nervous as he felt as he sank to one knee, there was lots of tears, laughter, kisses, needless to say, he said yes and the rest is history.

Now years later, the band is going strong, their marriage is steady and they’ve never been happier. Tears welled in his eyes only to paint his cheeks as his breath hitched and he pulled Patrick closer. Laughing wetly when he nuzzled into his chest smiled a little in his sleep. His hitching breath became small shaking sobs and he buried his face into Patrick’s hair in an attempt to simultaneously muffle them and get closer, a rant of ‘ _iloveyouohmygodPatrickiloveyouiloveyouiloveyousomuch_ ’ sounding like a broken and strained vinyl playing over and over.

He clamped his mouth shut as Patrick’s head tilted back, guilt filling his as he realized he had woken the sleeping man. Tired baby blues met watery whiskey brown, one pale hand unclenching from Pete’s shirt to wipe away already drying tears, only to be replaced with a few more moments later. He gave up and rested his hand on Pete’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone and under his eye.

“I love you too Pete, always” a cheeky smile tilting the corner of his lips.

“Now I’m tired, I know you’re tired, hon. So sleep with me okay?” he kissed Pete’s chest over his heart, leaving his lips there as he murmured, voice rough and a little slurred from sleep, but still strong and sure.

“I love you so much, you know? ‘Cause _I_ know, I hope I tell you that enough, and I will _never_ stop loving you, till death do us part right? Sleep, we’ll talk after we get some rest okay?”

So there they lay, cuddled together like puppies, anyone who looked at them could tell that they loved each other, it was so thick in the air it was almost palpable. No one _would_ see it though, because it was just them. Just two men who loved each other to the ends of the earth, in their little bubble of comfort, uncomfortably warm, but content and there they stayed, cooled just enough by the lazy breeze and setting sun.

When they finally moved inside after the sun had fully set and rain clouds rolled in, neither one mentioned the minor pains from remaining in the same place for too long. Too enthralled with their moment too want to ruin it with complaints, they merely moved their cuddle party to the bedroom, laughing over shitty 80’s movies and reheated pizza.

It was There they fell asleep, limbs tangled, and fingers intertwined, work and darkness far from their minds, because they had each other, and that was all they’d ever need.


	5. To the moon and back - (Peterick)A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re blessed.  
> Stop complaining!  
> You’re lucky to be what you are…  
> Fucking knot-head.  
> Look on the bright side! You could have been an Omega!   
> Honestly sometimes - okay a lot of times - Patrick kind of wished he was an Omega. Maybe then he’d have a chance with Pete. He couldn’t help it, really, it’s not his fault his best friend is an Alpha and inconveniently attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this in new and all but I liked the concept of even though they're both men and neither of them follow the norms of the world they live in.
> 
> They're both Alphas, but their love disregards status.  
> They make it work.

_You’re blessed._

**Stop complaining!**

You’re lucky to be what you are…

~~Fucking knot-head.~~

**_Look on the bright side! You could have been an Omega!_ **

Honestly sometimes - okay a lot of times -  Patrick kind of wished he was an Omega. Maybe then he’d have a chance with Pete. He couldn’t help it, really, it’s not his fault his best friends an Alpha and inconveniently attractive. 

 

He had accepted the fact that he liked other Alphas a long time ago. He had never even thought about taking an Omega until one in Heat had tried to mate with him. And even then his first thought was to get away.

 

The worst part was probably that he couldn’t even hide his status. Sure there were suppressants for scent and instincts- however, anything that could even begin to suppress an Alphas ruts were illegal. He wouldn’t get involved with that shit even if it was legal, he’s heard stories of the drugs seriously messing people up. No thanks.

 

Patrick sighed and rest his chin on his palm, his elbow on the small table of the tour bus he shared with Pete. Eyes downcast, he pretended to study the loose string he was picking at on his sweat pants. In reality, he was listening to the other Alpha who was taking his turn to change in the privacy of the small bunk area. Patrick let his mind wander to what would happen if he walked in on Pete.

 

Sure maybe it would work once, but even then, he was an Alpha and was supposed to have better than average senses. The only way he could pull it off would be if he was a scatterbrained person and passes it as an accident. It would never work, aside from Andy he was the most focused in the band. 

 

Well... he doubted that, Pete he found was scarily observant. He was excitable and emotional but when he wanted to, was strong, calm and protective. Hell he was still even teaching Patrick about himself, things he probably would have never understood without the elder’s willingness to help. Pete had been the one to teach him to control his possessive urges, rough instincts and stubbornness. All of which were nothing like Patrick’s personality -except the stubbornness, but he’d never admit it, ironic huh? - but were there due to his Alpha status.

 

Without Pete, he would never’ve learnt because in his family there were no Alphas to help him. Both his parents were Omegas (which was strange in of itself) then his grandparents on both sides were an Omega and a Beta. He didn’t have anyone. Until _The Pete Wentz_ showed up at his door and seemed to instantly, know what to do to calm Patrick’s unintentional territorial growls. Even when he got control of himself and apologized profusely Pete had only laughed softly, hugged and scented him as a sign of peace. 

 

As soon as he knew he would be around Pete more, he clung to him. Paid attention to his teachings and returned his own jokes when the other teased him. Pete became his best friend, he never felt threatened by him, or felt inferior or like he had to prove himself to the other. Except he supposes he does, he does feel like he has to prove himself but not in an _‘I’m a strong Alpha’_ kind of way. More so in the, _‘I’m good enough to court’_ way.  

 

He groaned and raised his other hand to bury his face in. He had it _bad._

 

A hand landed on his back, Patrick didn’t even jump, sensing that it was just Pete. He sniffled a little, he could smell the others concern. It made his insides churn with a longing to replace it with happiness. He turned his head and flashed Pete a smile. Undeterred, the older man crouched beside his seat, a quiet questioning rumble emanating from his chest. Pete obviously cared enough not to let it go, Patrick knew he wouldn’t, because that’s just who Pete was. Nevertheless, he couldn’t suppress the pleased purr, and tired smile. Pete didn’t seem shocked or surprised, merely pulling the blond into a comforting hug, lightly scenting him and returning his own deeper purr. 

 

Patrick would never admit to how his cheeks reddened and his neck tingled where Pete was rubbing his scent glands over his own. This was what he wanted what he craved fuck he needed this. Pete didn’t try to pull away, and didn’t comment when Patrick held him closer, extending the hug past typically casual. But hey, this was Pete Wentz, he clung to just about anyone he trusted and was willing. It was sweet really, on Andy’s birthday Pete had followed the Beta almost everywhere, trying to spoil and cling to him whenever their drummer allowed it. 

 

It reminded him of the days when they had just gotten big. Huge revenues, long nights and ridiculous audiences. One night in particular stuck out like a sore thumb, one fan, an Alpha, had gotten far to close and rowdy to Joe, their resident Omega. It had ended in Pete dragging the man off and Joe being comforted by Andy and Patrick despite his instincts telling him to join Pete in scaring the fucker away. 

 

_The next night was a hotel night and they had made the joint decision to get one room with two beds, cheaper and safer in a majority vote. Once settled they had sat around, Pete and Patrick were giggling over some ridiculous fangirl theories, Andy watching a performance on his phone from a week ago and Joe... Well Joe was just sitting there looking deep in thought. Patrick could sense the concern from Andy and could smell it on Pete, but having known Joe as long as they had they knew it was best to let him think and that he’d come out with it when he was ready._

_Though he had definitely not expected what it was when he piped up._

_“We should be a pack” short and quick and definitely unexpected. All eyes turned to Joe and what confidence he had seemed to sway._

_“Well I mean, we’re practically one already right? So this would just bring us closer together, and we have everyone a stable pack needs, an Omega, Beta and Alphas...” he trailed off, looking hesitantly between the two Alphas. It was silent before Andy decided to chip in._

_“I think it’s a good idea, better as a band, better as friends, and safer-“ he looked at all three of them, smiling softly before focusing on Pete and himself, “-for all of us” His smile became pained._

_“Though there is the matter of an Alpha” and Patrick understood, he did, there can only be one pack Alpha. And between himself and Pete? He already knew whom he would choose. He tore his eyes from the window; he hadn’t realized he had been staring at. His eyes focused on Pete’s locking onto the worry there, Pete started to open his mouth to speak. Patrick knew Pete had a low self-esteem, and a soft spot for the band, he knew Pete was going to try to offer the position to him, and he just couldn’t accept that._

_“You should be Alpha” he watched Pete’s eyes widen._

_“Wh-what? No, **no Patrick** you-“ _

_“Pete” he said firmly “Me?” He gestures to himself “I can barely take care of myself. But you, Pete, you practically already are our pack Alpha. You may not notice, but you do take care of us, in so many different ways, and you teach me about me and who I am every day. It’s not about the fact that I’m not ready. Even if I was there is no one I’d rather follow.” Pete had gone red, and looked to the others, while looking mildly shocked at his short speech both nodded in agreement._

_“Well then, how do you want to do this?”_

_-*-_

_In the end they had agreed on the most reliable, but almost uncomfortably intimate route. Pete would mark one of their scent glands. This was a method not used as much as it used to be, nowadays people usually just heavily scent every few days. But while this might keep them close it does sometimes cause problems between mates. Since none of them were mated and they had a busy schedule, this was definitely the best choice._

_Patrick bumped his shoulder into Andy’s, he and the Beta were sat on one bed waiting for Pete and Joe to finish. Joe was sitting on the side of the bed, the right side of his throat bared, clearing the way for Pete to bite his pack gland. That wasn’t the actual name of the gland but it was the most common as it is the second strongest it is the best to mark so that anyone can always tell that this person belongs to a pack already. Pete fidgeted nervously before visibly stealing himself and asking if Joe was sure for the last time._

_“Seriously Pete, I know what I want, and you guys are it. So I trust you, just do it dude” the reassuring smile he flashed him counteracted his annoyed tone. He tilted his head again and pulled the strap of his tank top out of the way, his hair had been tied earlier so they didn’t have to worry about that getting in the way. Pete held Joe still by his biceps and sniffed out the gland. He took a deep breath and bared his sharp canines then sunk them into Joe’s flesh. There was surprisingly little blood, but Patrick realized why Pete was holding Joe still, it wasn’t so he didn’t flinch from the pain, it was that as soon as he was bitten Joe had gone limp._

_An Omega thing he guessed. It was over as soon as it started, Pete pulled away and lapped at the wound, healing it and making sure it’s his scent that clings to it. He then carefully lowered the still limp Omega down to the bed whose eyes were struggling to stay open. Pete had merely encouraged him to sleep, pulling the blanket up to shield him from the admittedly cold hotel room._

_“Is he okay?” He couldn’t help but ask. Pete didn’t answer, merely nodded while checking the rapidly healing bite over again. Andy stood and moved over to the other side of the bed the other two were on, while he moved he reassured him._

_“Don’t worry Patrick, this is good, different statuses respond differently to being marked depending on how they feel about who’s marking them. Omegas react like this when they accept it and it helps them heal faster. He’ll be himself by morning.” Patrick thanked him quietly, before becoming silent to watch again. Pete once again asked if Andy was sure this time only receiving a nod, this seemed to be enough for him. Andy pulled his shirt off as it was too tight to be pulled out of the way like Joe’s had. He tiled his head and closed his eyes, Pete put one hand on Andy’s side and the other on his right bicep._

_Then bit in, this time holding it for a little longer than he had with Joe. Once he removed his teeth he didn’t move, just stared at the Beta very closely. Once Andy relaxed, Patrick hadn’t even realized he was that tense, Pete then repeated the cleaning of the blood and assisting the healing with his saliva. He shifted out of the way and gently helped Andy shuffle back so he could lean on the headboard. Once he checked the bite, he stood and made his way over to Patrick. This time he sat next to him and didn’t come any closer. He smiled reassuringly before speaking._

_“Okay ‘Trick, you probably don’t know what’s going to happen so I’m gonna explain it as best I can okay?” He was confused but nodded anyway, because he was right but... it couldn’t be that different right? “Well you know how Joe went limp?” He nodded “Well whether you mean to or not you’ll do the opposite, your instincts will make you try and fight me. So I’ll have to hold you down to do this. Then after I’ll have to scent you for much longer. Because of this, there is the possibility, though slim, that you could get hurt. I need to know if you still want to do this okay? Patrick are you sure?” He needed a moment, just a few seconds to clear his head, a part of him didn’t believe that he could ever try and physically hurt Pete. But another part of him was desperately fighting being dominated by another Alpha. He discarded that and pushed it as far back as he could._

_“I’m absolutely sure Pete; just tell me what you need me to do.” His voice was clear and firm. He knew he wanted this, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted but at least this way he would always have Pete in some way. Pete smiled softly and took his hand, pulling him to the middle of the bed. Letting go, to push the blanket down to the foot of the bed and pushing the pillows further into the headboard. As Pete did this he looked over at the others, Andy gave him a very reassuring look._

_Before he knew it Pete was behind him and pulling him back against his chest. He startled a little before relaxing against the older Alpha. Pete maneuvered them until they were firmly tangled together, both arms around his torso, holding his arms to his sides and one leg hooked over one of his own. He pressed his face into Patrick’s neck silently asking for permission. Once Patrick nodded, he felt a sharp pain before he lost control of his body. He instantly tensed, a loud growl tearing from his throat before he started thrashing. He was amazed at his own strength as Pete struggled to keep him down. Though, he wasn’t surprised when the other was able to hold on, teeth still firmly in his scent gland._

_Eventually he felt himself calm, going limp in Pete’s arms with the occasional jump as though he was testing the others hold on him still. When this happened, Pete started to purr. A soft, calm sound that reverberated through Pete’s chest and his back and through Pete’s teeth into the wound, while that distracted him he almost didn’t notice one of the Alpha’s arms coming loose to rub over his arm then through his hair. Slowly petting him and calming him further, to where he could no longer open his eyes and he barely noticed Pete removing his teeth from his neck._

_Pete continued to pet and purr while he lapped at the wound, he felt the need to fight rising again but with all the energy he had left he pushed that down as much as he could, forcing himself still so Pete could help along the healing. His effort forcing him to make quiet and vulnerable whimpers. The other didn’t react negatively, purring louder and shushing him quietly, murmuring reassurances between periods of licking his new mark. When Pete started to rub his scent into the wound, he briefly wondered why he hadn’t done that to the others before he drifted to sleep in Pete’s arms._

_When he awoke he was ridiculously comfortable, he looked around blearily realizing his glasses had been taken off while he was sleeping, as they didn’t pinch his face when he shifted his head pressing his cheek into whatever he was laying on. He tried to move, to perhaps get up, but when he tried his muscles protested, screaming in pain and forcing a pained whimper. A hand ran though his hair and another over his side, and he realized why he was so comfortable, he was still in Pete’s arms, though now the other was leaning against the headboard, they were chest to chest and the blanket had been pulled up to Patrick’s shoulders. His whimpers quieted and Pete spoke._

_“Hey ‘Trick, you’re up earlier than I thought, I know it hurts, you strained yourself struggling last night, remember? Don’t worry okay? It worked and we have all of today at the hotel, so just sleep.” He was too tired to form a coherent sentence so he just whined and nodded a little in acknowledgement, before cuddling into his Alpha further. Silently adding comfortable to the list of things, he loved about Pete. Said man chuckled a little and pulled Patrick further on top of him- oh yes that’s nice, he was rubbing his back and Patrick felt the clutches of sleep dragging him in again._

 

Patrick jolted into awareness when he realized he was that comfortable again. He squirmed a little but stilled when Pete growled at him, looking around he found that, once again his glasses had been removed. Also that at some point during his reminiscing he must have fallen asleep in Pete’s arms. He felt his cheeks warm and pressed his face into his Alphas chest to hide his pleased embarrassment. 

 

Heaving a sigh he raised his head to rest his chin where his face was previously. Quietly he studied Pete’s face, and was once again struck with how much he loved the man beneath him. His dark hair splayed on the pillow, thick eyelashes against his tan cheeks, even though it was blank and peaceful and his breathing was even Patrick knew he wasn’t sleeping. As though to prove him right Pete’s lips twitched into a bemused smile. “Why are you staring at me?” He chuckled, still keeping his eyes closed.

 

To avoid answering he aggressively wriggled closer stubbornly burying his face once again with a growl. Pete snorted an amused laugh and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, quickly rolling them so they were on their sides. Patrick’s annoyed grunts we’re muffled when Pete gently tangled his fingers in Patrick’s hair and pressed his nose into his own neck, forcing the younger to scent him and calm down. It was a dirty trick, but effective. Giving up quickly the younger Alpha sighed in resignation and let his Alpha pull him impossibly closer to whisper.

 

“I’m not blind Patrick, I can see something is eating at you, I’d be a shitty Alpha if I couldn’t.” Despite his best efforts, he tensed, only proving Pete right.

 

“I’m not going to push, or force you to tell me what it is, but I can’t do my job properly and look after you if you don’t tell me when you’re not okay. Patrick, I need you to stop hiding from me, I’ve noticed for a while that you seemed distant but I had hoped that you would come to me about it in your own time, like usual but you didn’t.

 

And that really worries me. Is it so bad that you can’t tell me? You know I’d never really judge you for anything right? And if it is that bad then I really need to know. Just, I care about you  _so_  much Tricky. But I... okay just... just sleep you seem tired we’ll... we have to talk about it at some point. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but someday.”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head and held him close. When he opened his mouth to say something, anything at all to make Pete less sad he was shushed sweetly but with an undertone of dominance that he really couldn’t ignore. Obediently he closed his eyes, but threw one of his arms over Pete’s waist pulling them tighter together and burying his nose more firmly in  Pete’s neck, nuzzling his scent gland desperately, to show Pete…  as much as he could, trust, respect, care, anything, he wasn’t even sure what he meant to do. But whatever it was he knew he had accomplished it when he felt the other go lax in his arms, only then did he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep.

***

 

The next few days were particularly tense, Patrick wasn’t avoiding Pete, he just had… stuff to do and people to talk to whenever his Alpha entered the room. Yeah. That. He could tell that Joe and Andy knew, both were giving them concerned looks whenever they thought the two Alphas wouldn’t notice. That, and Andy had cornered Pete one night after a show, they weren’t that discreet.

 

It all came to a head the next time they had a few days break in the tour, it had started that morning, none of them had slept well and all were irritable and tired, snapping at each other and tense nods when they passed. Pete was doing his best to keep the peace and honestly, it was going really well, sending them away from each other when they were close to snapping and walking away himself when he knew he needed to. It was times like that when they all really appreciated Pete’s sense of empathy. They were all huddled in the corner of the hotel lobby, checking they had all their luggage for the next few days and designating someone to go sign them in and get the keys. Andy had volunteered; he had gotten a headache that morning and just wanted to get to the room as soon as possible.

 

Joe was going through his backpack, making sure, he had his essentials and Patrick and Pete were boiling in the unresolved tension.

 

“Patrick, when we get to the rooms we really need to talk about what the fuck has been going on with you. I know I said I wouldn’t push but that was days ago. This needs to be sorted out.” Patrick knew they had to talk but he didn’t want to, and the lack of sleep obviously caused his filter to be almost non-existent.

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Pete sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about, and I’ve had enough, we are going to talk about it and you are going to fucking tell me.” His voice was laced with a light Alpha command, a quiet growl creating an edge to his words. And because Patrick was tired, and scared, and angry and so, so fucking stupid, he growled in response. Normally that would be fine, but not this growl, this one had a distinct meaning – a challenge, he had just challenged Pete. Holy shit.

 

Before he could scramble to take it back and apologize, he watched the other freeze, his head snapped up, hair falling into his eyes; which glittered with anger and betrayal, and because he was Patrick and this was Pete he could see past those emotions to the deep seeded hurt, hidden just beyond. His Alpha growled, a deep thunderous sound he had never heard from the normally cool tempered man before. Pete had accepted his challenge, he was so dead. He knew he had just really hurt his best friend, especially because he was the one to convince Pete to take the pack Alpha title, this was like doubting his decision, like he was saying Pete wasn’t good enough.

 

He bowed his head, bearing the marked side of his throat, hoping to placate the fuming man in front of him. With lowered eyes he searched to lobby for the rest of his pack, he spotted Joe standing a few feet behind Pete, looking shocked and somewhat anxious, probably from being around their Alpha while he was pissed. Taking pity, he caught the Omega’s eye and glanced meaningfully over to Andy who was watching them with an apprehensive expression. He too caught Patrick’s eye and gave him a disappointed look. He whimpered when he met Pete’s expectant gaze, quickly casting his eyes to the floor.

 

“Alpha-“Pete cut him off.

 

“Patrick, don’t say a word” unable to retort he whined and nodded, ignoring  Joe as he hurried over and silently passed Pete two room key-cards, who immediately held one out to him.

 

“You’re going to go straight to the room, and when I get up there we are going to talk, don’t worry about your bag, I’ve got it. Just go.” He glanced down at the room number on the key, nodding and turned tail to hurry to the elevator. Once inside he frantically pressed the button lit up with a bright red 6 and finally let what was about to happen wash over him. He had just challenged his Alpha, and Pete had accepted, now to restore the dynamic there were only two ways it could go. They had to fight to see who would come out on top, or Pete had to assert dominance and Patrick would have to submit. Either way, Pete would prove himself in charge; it was just how it went when an Alpha was challenged.

 

Patrick was obviously going to pick the second option, we would never want to actually challenge Pete, he hadn’t meant to in the first place. When the doors opened with the customary cheerful ‘ding!’ he raced out and down the hall. Muttering to himself as he scanned the doors for their room number. Finally spotting it, he fumbled with the key card, ignoring the gold 666 on the door, in the back of his mind he was amused knowing Pete would get a kick out of it when he found out. It took a few tries but eventually the little light turned green and he practically threw himself in.

 

He stumbled before doubling back to close the door, letting it click shut he dropped his backpack on one of the beds then stopped in the middle of the room to take in his surroundings. Two double beds, one large wall sized window, a balcony, a couch, a T.V, desk, mini fridge and another door to what he assumed to be the bathroom. Not daring to take any more time to explore, he headed over to the bed that was next to the window and sat facing it. He heaved a stuttering sigh, placing his cap next to him so he could run a hand through his hair. He had royally fucked up, stayed away so he wouldn’t hurt Pete but ended up doing it anyway.

 

He took his time silently staring out the window and past the balcony, which looked over the city; it was beautiful especially now that the sun was setting. Painting the sky with vibrant reds and oranges, which melted into royal blues and purples then eventually, a solid black, still too early in the afternoon to be dark enough for stars to break the calm blanket of the night sky. Usually he would believe that a sunset this breathtaking could only mean good fortune, it had always worked before, now… now he wasn’t so sure.

 

There was a mechanical whirring behind him then a click, a squeak and the door opened. He kept his gaze straight, tilted his head once again and tried not to cry at his self-loathing disappointment. There was shuffling three quiet thuds then a sigh. A warm hand was placed on the nape of his neck then a red hoodie was blocking his view of the sky.

 

“Patrick” he sighed, his voice surprisingly soft despite the circumstances. “Patrick what’s going on?” he shook his head frantically, _he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell Pete it would ruin everything!_

 

“Oh my g-“

_Pete would hate him!_

 

“Just tell me for fucks sak-“

 

_It would ruin the band, their friendship, everything they had built and loved and it would all be because of h-_

 

“Patrick Stump!” he jolted, neck aching from the strain of being tilted so far for so long. Pete’s hand was warningly tight on his neck and the command rung in his now quiet mind.

 

“You will tell me what the fuck is going on right now or so help me god!” he paused, he couldn’t say it, there was just no way. He didn’t have Pete’s words, Andy’s wisdom or Joe’s quick wit. He was just Patrick, Patrick who used his actions to speak to Pete for him more often than his own voice. Slowly his stare drifted to the skyline once again, shifting uncomfortably where he sat and moved his head. Gently bringing it upright, closing his eyes at Pete’s barely audible warning growl, pausing for less than a second to collect himself, than continuing until he was presenting the left side of his throat rather than the right.

 

This was it, there was no going back now, he had presented Pete with his mating gland and there was nothing he could do to take that back. Now the older man knew. It was up to him how the rest of this played out. The grip on his nape never relaxed but Pete’s other hand came to rest on his left shoulder. It was trembling, or maybe that was just him. His hand shifted up, gently brushing his thumb over the gland. Unable to suppress a shiver Patrick carefully let his eyes slip open.

 

And man was he glad he did, Pete was a sight to see, he would never forget this moment. The Alphas pupils were blown wide and dilated, consuming the whisky brown of his irises until they were black holes of nothing but desire. Both tan hands moved to hold his cheeks, straightening his aching neck and looking hesitantly into his eyes.

 

“Patrick… I… are you serious?” he turned his head slightly to nuzzle into one of Pete’s hands.

 

“I’ve wanted you for fourteen years Pete, probably longer but I was eighteen when I realized what I felt. What I wanted” Pete’s eyes widened, looking almost hopeful.

 

“Really? I’ve – I’ve loved you since we were recording Infinity and I just… holy shit ‘Trick” Pete’s smile was blinding and Patrick realized that he never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to let Pete go, never wanted to see anyone else with their hands on him, wanted him his, his alone. And well, Patrick was never good at waiting. He brought his hands up to cover Pete’s.

 

“Pete please, can we now? I want you so much and I never wanna let you go. We’ve both waited so long why wait any longer?” the other seemed hesitant, so Patrick pulled out his best trick. He gazed up through his eyelashes, and whimpered.

 

“Please, Alpha?” The weak dam holding Pete back broke and the next thing he knew he was pinned back on the bed under the older Alpha. In his surprise he threw his hands over Pete’s shoulders and pulled him close. It was Pete who made the first move though, leaning down and pressing his lips to Patrick’s with a heated groan. It was soft, yet so incredibly hot, and grew hotter with each passing second. A nip to his bottom lip made him moan breathily and Pete took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. And pretty soon they were heavily making out, lightly grinding until they had to separate to catch their breath.

 

He pulled back to press a chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips, and headed to his bag next to bed. Pulling out lube and condoms. Patrick raised himself up on to his elbows, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a snort and a raised eyebrow. Playfully Pete rolled his eyes and tossed them near Patrick’s elbow, before rising slowly and strolling predatorily to the bed. He slowly dragged his hands up Patrick’s legs, squeezing his thighs before unbuttoning his jeans with one hand while the other palms his steadily growing erection.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Patrick made a confused sound.

 

“What? Don’t we need to…” The other chuckled softly, beginning to slowly pull down his jeans. Patrick lifted his hips to help.

 

“Well yeah, that’s how this had to end. But ya’ know-“ He pulled him up to start pulling off his shirt, leaving the younger Alpha in just his underwear, he probably would have been embarrassed if Pete wasn’t looking at him so hungrily.

 

“You’re an Alpha too.” It was breathy and absent as he ran his hands appreciatively over Patrick’s sides. “You can first, and then… then I’m going to _wreck_ you.” He only groaned in response and pulled at Pete’s shirt and belt desperately. Smirking he once again moved off the bed, and Patrick was about to complain until he realized what the other was doing. His hips started swaying to some beat only he could hear, brown eyes locked with blue, as he started to strip. He was mesmerizing, haloed by the setting sun, which bathed them both in warm light, making Pete’s tan skin look unbearably enticing.

 

Once fully naked he sauntered over, leaning closer and placing his steadying hand on Patrick’s chest. He waved the lube next to his face.

 

“Do you want the honors or would you prefer to watch.” Patrick paused, but only for a moment; perhaps he was a bit of a voyeur, well at least for Pete that is.

 

“Watch” he whispered, sounding a little dazed and ridiculously hard. His Alpha crawled into the middle of the bed and opened the little bottle with a quiet click. Pretty soon Pete was working two fingers into himself, body fully on display for Patrick. Moaning quietly, as he lost his patience and pressed a third finger in. figuring at this rate Pete would be done soon, he reached towards the condoms still sitting on the blanket next to him. He paused when a hand wrapped around his forearm. Pete was looking up at him shyly.

 

“Well I was hoping that uhm; I was hoping that we wouldn’t use those? I-I-“He hurried to clarify. “I mean I’m clean and well I just, I want to actually feel you Rick.” He moaned, and tossed the Condoms behind him, pulling Pete in for a harsh kiss. A slick hand wrapped around him and he started, looking wide eyed at Pete as he pulled a pillow to place under the Bassists hips. Pete bit his lip and looked away as he pulled his hand from Patrick’s now lubed dick.

 

When he took hold of Pete’s hips and pushed in slowly, he felt like the world only consisted of the two of them. The man underneath him almost ethereal in the fading light, head thrown back and throat bared, eyes squeezed shut and a small, pleased smile painting his lips. As they moved together, one of Pete’s hands had tangled in Patrick’s sweaty hair, the other stretching Patrick. For such an exuberant man Pete was surprisingly quiet. Sweet breathy whimpers and hoarse moans whispered in Patrick’s ears as he himself grunted with each harsh thrust. Practically fucking Pete into the hotel mattress, holding him down, writhing beneath him, it lit up and pleased something primal inside him he didn’t know existed.

 

When he felt himself getting close he slowed, quietly pleased by the whimpered _“No, Please”_ he received.

 

“I’m close” he grunted. The older man hooked one strong leg over Patrick’s hip and easily flipped their positions so he was hovering over him. He gazed at Pete above, still deep inside him, with the other lightly grinding down, rolling his hips sensually, clenching rhythmically, and teasing his knot. He moaned desperately.

 

“C’mon Pete, baby please, _please_ ” he would have been mortified by the pet name if he wasn’t so distracted by Pete pulling up off him and settling between his legs. As he slicked himself up with the remaining lube, he looked dead into Patrick’s eyes with alarming clarity, seeing as Patrick’s mind was so fogged over with pleasure and excitement. When he pressed the head to Patrick’s entrance he paused, and held the shorter man’s chin in one hand, the other on his hip.

 

“Are you sure about this? You know there’s no going back once we’re bonded and if you want I could get us off and wait?” His voice was soft and concerned, a gentle reassurance that Pete cared for him and was willing to wait until he was ready. His stole his resolve and leaned up to share a slow loving kiss with him, despite the position. Against his lips, he whispered with as much love as he could.

 

“There is no one else I would ever want. I’m ready” Their lips stayed close, not quite kissing, but just as intimate. He felt a dull pressure then an ache as Pete slowly and lovingly pushed into him. Pausing every time Patrick tensed in pain at the new sensations running rampant through him. Once he bottomed out Pete attempted to distract him from the pain with little kisses and nips to his jaw and neck, avoiding his lips to let him catch his breath. Once the pain faded all that was left was a strange fullness, he found he rather loved.

 

It was slow, and intimate, filled with love and patience, pleasure and gentle touches, simultaneously winding them down from the erratic pace they previously held and winding them up for the bonding at the end. It didn’t take them long like that, the both of them already close to the edge. With teasing hands and coaxing words, Pete pushed Patrick to the brink and right over the precipice. He came with a growl and buried his teeth deep into Pete’s mating gland, bonding him to Patrick, releasing only after a minute when Pete whimpered in pain.

 

In his haze of pleasure and the dizziness of the bond taking hold of him, he pliantly went along with Pete turning him onto his stomach and finishing himself off inside him. Patrick cried out and practically melted into the bed as Pete’s knot set inside him along with his teeth. When the bond clicked into place he felt a rush of emotions and senses he didn’t know possible, they overwhelmed and scared him, leaving him dazed and confused. It was Pete, his emotions, vague thoughts, where he was how he was feeling.

 

While his mind tried to comprehend this new information, Pete had moved them into a more comfortable position. Tucked under the blanket with his mate pressed against his back is how he came back to himself. His head pillowed on Pete’s bicep and the other arm draped over his waist, his hand loosely wrapped around Patrick’s knot, staving off the pain that comes with knotting without being inside something. He purred quietly, unable to hold back and not even wanting to in his newfound happiness. Soon their purrs echoed together as intertwined as the two of them, both physically and emotionally.

 

“I love you, more than anything I have ever, or will ever know” Pete whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Patrick’s healing mark. “By the way did you see when room we’re in?” he giggled into Patrick’s hair. Who only snorted quietly in fond amusement, he had totally called it.

 

“I love you too Pete, to the moon and back.” He brought his hand up to Pete’s by his head to intertwine their fingers.

 

“To the moon and back” he agreed quietly, as Patrick drifted to sleep, letting the peace consume him. The happiness of the first night of the rest of their lives.


	6. He's Mine Okay? - (Peterick/Werewolf/Mates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Patrick is a werewolf and Petes his mate blah blah blah you know the drill-but what if Mikey gets jealous and tries to get between them DRAMA
> 
> Okay, to be honest being a Werewolf was pretty awesome. He was strong, fast, had better senses   
> -even though he still needed glasses, which was bullshit-   
> he could turn into a monstrously sized wolf, and Pete was his.  
> But Mikey Way's trying to challenge that.

Okay, to be honest being a Werewolf was pretty awesome. He was strong, fast, had better senses _-even though he still needed glasses, which was bullshit-_ he could turn into a monstrously sized wolf, and Pete was his. Admittedly it was partially in a possession way. Pete, weather he just be his friend, lover or collogue is Patrick’s mate and therefore his.

His alone, no one else could have him, provide for him, protect him or love him like Patrick could. The best part was, Pete knew that and had accepted him. Took on his position as Patrick’s mate as easily as he played his Bass. If Patrick wanted to look after him then he would let him. Sure he put his foot down and didn’t let the other just order him around.

But he still understood when Patrick needed him to just do what he was asked, it was usually about a wolf thing anyway. He didn’t mind that either, on full moons during the mandatory transformations, he’d stick close no matter where or when.

When Patrick, turned on his own will, those were some of his fondest moments, Patrick was really soft and Pete liked to bury his face and hands in the thick reddish blonde fur, letting Patrick curl around him. Wrapping him in warmth and love while he  growled at anyone who dared to get close to Pete. Pete wouldn’t admit to the warmth he felt when Patrick did that, he suspected though, that Patrick knew anyway even while he chided the younger man, what could he do though he just felt so safe.

Patrick never showed off his fully possessive instincts. He’d never had the need to, but like everything since they arrived for Warped, that was ruined too. It had been a _really_ shitty day so far. The bus broke down half way to the first location, an amp had started shrieking like a dying banshee whenever they tested it, and his favourite acoustic guitar, one he brought with him on every tour, the one Pete had given him for his birthday 9 years before, needed to be restrung.

All the pressure was building, and he felt like he was going to either burst or lash out. He wanted Pete. He wanted his mate, and quiet and sleep. He wanted to curl himself around the older man once again and remind himself that he was happy and everything would be okay. Fortunately, due to their bond he could sense that Pete was on his way back to their bus, having just left to make sure they were still on for the next night and had sound checks scheduled.

But just like everything else on this godawful day when Pete returned, something was wrong. He smelled like… like, his eyes widened when he realized what that scent was. Pete looked about as tired as Patrick felt, but even just a small smile lit up his face when he saw the wolf. Patrick however, narrowed his eyes and growled, ignoring the ache in his chest when he saw hurt flash then disappear just as quickly on Pete’s face, he circled him. Sniffing and narrowing down where the origin of the offending scent was coming from. Pete held still, probably realizing that it wasn’t him, Patrick was upset at.

Patrick realized the scent was coming from Pete’s shoulder, from the brush of the scent gland of another wolf. One he didn’t recognize. He could have just brushed it off as an accident _if he didn’t know_ , wolves had to consciously create the thin oil that secretes from the areas where scent glands are.

Whoever this was, they were marking Pete. But Pete was _his_ , so they could fuck _right off_. He moved forward quickly, taking Pete by the forearm and heading to the small sleeping area in the back of the bus. Because it was just the two of them there was only one slightly larger than usual bunk. Raised high so that there is storage space underneath. Joe and Andy had taken the majority of the equipment so they could use that space for when Patrick had to shift while on the bus. He shoved Pete into the bed and put up no resistance when Patrick crowded him into the wall of the bus, closing the divider curtain Patrick pressed himself so he was between Pete and the open world.

“What’s wrong ‘Trick?” he murmured quietly, gently running a hand over Patrick’s bicep. Who then ignored the question.

“Who touched you here?” he asked instead, pressing his nose into the patch of scent, beginning to smother it in his own. Pete seemed to need a moment to think, if the staring into space and small confused humming was any indication. It was only a few seconds and the foreign scent was nearly completely covered when Pete perked up.

“Oh yeah! It was the bassist of one of the other bands here…” he trailed off. “Mickey? No… no right it was Mikey, yeah that’s him. He was weird, nice to talk to, but weird, when I was coming back he pat my shoulder and kind of… he uhh” he didn’t seem to know how to explain it.

“Did he rub his wrist here?” Patrick asked quietly, satisfied with his scent on Pete, he wriggled up until he had the brown eyed man tucked into his side. One hand rubbing his back, making sure to leave more of his scent, and the other carting through his soft hair. Pete hummed in confirmation and content. It pleased Patrick greatly to know he had this effect on the sensitive man.

“Why?” Pete whispered tiredly, which was understandable seeing as he had barely slept the night before, if at all.

“That guy was a wolf Pete-“ he explained patiently “- he put his scent on you and…” his words started to morph into growls, displaying his obvious displeasure, only calming when Pete started tracing shapes on Patrick’s stomach where his hand was resting. Mumbling barely understandable promises of staying away from the other wolf and his love for Patrick. He only smiled to himself, listening to Pete’s mumbles become incomprehensible, the flowering shapes traced on his stomach becoming a fist clenched tightly in his shirt and Pete’s breathing steadied, as he slept.

***

The tour unfortunately continued in that fashion, amazing shows, great people, and Mikey _fucking_ Way trying to scent Pete. It seemed that at the end of every day Mikey had found one way or another to place a claim on Pete. Now, Patrick was a very forgiving man and had never met Mikey, but even when he tried to seek him out to talk and get him to stop, the other man slipped away and Patrick never seemed to be able to find him, apart from when he and his band, My Chemical Romance were playing their show times.

He ‘d tried to find the rest of the band but they stayed secluded and hidden away most of the time too which was _so_ inconvenient. He was willing to let it be, continue to cover over Mikey’s attempts, even though they were starting to get more aggressive, stronger and more frequent. When he had asked how the other wolf was doing it, Pete had, had genuinely no idea, he explained how he had tried to get Mikey to leave him alone but the other wouldn’t stop flirting with him.

It pissed Patrick off that this whole thing was starting to scare Pete. Who had taken to sticking around Patrick and the rest of the band as much as possible, avoiding major contact with others outside his friends and generally shying away from being out in the open. It was so unlike him, but he seemed genuinely frightened, he tried to explain, when Patrick asked why, he said he was afraid of why it was him, why Mikey was so persistent, how far he would go and what it was doing to their relationship.

That one was a fear Patrick immediately put to rest as best he could. He was Pete’s and Pete was his, his alone, and he would never, _ever_ want anyone else. After a few stops on the tour, he’d relented and explained the situation to Joe and Andy while Pete was thankfully, getting some much-needed sleep. The others, having learnt about wolves a long time ago, understood how bad this was for everyone involved.

The talk ended with the two swearing to help find the asshole, and keeping Pete safe, they didn’t know how far this guy was willing to go, and it scared them as well. It was no use though. None of them could find him, apart from Pete when Mikey cornered him whenever he had the chance. Despite all their precautions, nothing could have stopped what happened when they were so close to the end of the tour.

***

Pete was hurrying back towards the bus, he’d been in the maintenance tent because his Bass needed to have a piece replaced. The others were all busy, each having a job or task that needed to be completed, so Pete had to go it alone. That was their first mistake, the second having been that he’d put it off until after dark _._

_‘I’m_ _not like Patrick’_ , he thought. He can’t see in the dark all that well, he’s only human after all. He’d just been passing the bathrooms when arms shot out and dragged him into the dark building. Strong hands pushed him up against the wall, the freezing tile biting through the back of his thin hoodie. A cold nose pressed against his neck, a position Patrick often took, but this wasn’t _his_ wolf. Fingers wrapped over his mouth, locking in his cries and pleads for help, leaving only muffled whimpers and tears.

“You’re so beautiful, and you smell so good” He thrashed harder, desperate to get away.

“But you’d smell so much **better** , if you smelled like **me** little mate.” _Oh god_ , Pete was going to be sick. Sharp teeth set against his neck, too close for comfort to the invisible scars of where Patrick, had bitten and claimed him years before. As soon as the teeth started pressing in he lashed out, loosening Mikey’s grip and bringing his knee harshly into the younger’s dick. Luckily, the other pulled away, just enough for Pete to pull free and make a break for his and Patrick’s bus.

With the fear and adrenaline, thrumming in his blood it was no surprise, when he made it there faster than usual. He burst in, legs giving out as soon as the door swung shut behind him, he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact. But as soon as he did so, two warm arms wrapped around him, still frightened by the earlier incident he cried out. Struggling to get away, once again as sobs consumed him, all he felt was complete and utter dread and fear, frightened so completely of the thought that his assaulter has gotten into his only safe place.

It took gentle touches and a quiet hummed song for him to calm enough to open his eyes.  Patrick. It was Patrick, with another cry he threw his arms around his wolf, shaking and holding tight, Patrick would protect him.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to realize what’d happened to the man in his arms. If the scent was anything to go by, and the rivulets of crimson staining the neck of Pete’s favourite hoodie, streaming from puncture wounds around a blossoming bruise. It took hours to get them to bed. Pete struggled whenever Patrick pulled away to gather the first aid, and threw up any food or water Patrick tried to get in him.

Huffing sobs and apologies, shaking while trying to hold himself up, one hand on the floor, the other fisted in Patrick’s shirt.  There could never be a worse time for Pete’s anxiety to rear it’s ugly head. It was an hour or so and a successful half a bottle of water, later when they were finally curled together in the dark bunk. Pete was asleep almost immediately, his breathing unsteady, hitching quietly, which admittedly would have been adorable if not for the circumstances.

***

The next day he couldn’t stand it anymore. His heart ached, for Pete, who had been clinging to Patrick or the other two whenever the younger man wasn’t available. He drew the line and threw away his restraint at sunset, when Andy had merely tapped Pete’s shoulder to get his attention, and he had burst into tears.

He stormed out, letting the others scramble to follow him. _Enough was enough_. As soon as he was out of sight, he shifted. Taking his wolf form and turning to press his nose to Pete’s cheek, it was easy for him seeing as, as a wolf he stood as tall as when he was human. He nuzzled the human, barking a soft _‘boof’_ against his neck, taking in the stubborn remnants of Mikey’s scent. He used that and turned to track the bastard down.

It honestly wasn’t hard now that he didn’t care about hiding. He tracked the scent to one of the busses on the outskirts of the clearing the venue was in. He padded behind it, letting loose a growl, just loud enough for a wolf inside to hear. There was a crash, then frantic and curious whispers before three men stumbled out of the bus.

They rounded the rear and froze when they saw him. _Good._ The one in the middle stepped forward, placing himself between Patrick and the shortest of the three. Mate’s then, that’s okay he wasn’t after them anyway. He focused on the tallest; the asshole who dared to touch what was his. His hackles raised and he growled threateningly. All three pairs of eyes widened. The one from the middle, evidently the leader, raised his hands, in a placating manner.

“Whoa man I don’t know what your problem is, he didn’t do anything okay?” _No! Absolutely not o-fucking-kay._ He took another pace forward, curling his lips to bare his teeth which had the desired affect of making his growl more threatening. He watched as they glanced over him, becoming a little fearful.

“Hey wait, don’t-“ The one with red hair choked a little in surprise and Patrick felt a hand sink into his scruff. Pete’s hand was shaking something horrible. He turned a little, moving to place himself between his frightened mate and the foreign wolves, his heart swelled from Pete’s effort to calm him down- to regain peace. The red headed man jerked, as though he were going to protect Pete from Patrick, which was foolish. He sniffed a little before realization dawned on him, he nodded and stepped back.

“Hi, I’m Gerard, this is my mate Frank, and this is my brother Mikey-“ he introduced himself gesturing to each of them respectively. Patrick snarled when the offending man’s name was uttered. The hand on his neck slipped down until it wrapped over his haunches, the other raising to gently rub his jaw. He closed his mouth, taking care not to cut the delicate fingers on his razor sharp teeth. Pete’s voice trebled when he spoke, barely above a whisper, though just loud enough for the advanced hearing of the others, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Th-this is Pa-Pat-Pat-“  While he struggled Patrick nuzzled himself close in support. He gained a little respect for Gerard though, as the other remained quiet, waiting patiently with a reassuring smile.

“Patrick and-d I-I’m-I’m his ma-mate, Pete” Gerard’s face brightened little.

“Yeah I heard of you guys, I was at one of your shows the other day, uh anyway, Patrick? Do you think you could change back and we could talk about this. He glanced between Pete and Patrick before looking at his own companions, pausing when he saw his brother staring at the two looking as though he had seen a ghost, almost as pale as one too.

Strong hands fisted his fur, as Pete pressed his face into Patrick’s neck, whispering niceties to encourage him to change. Through their bond he could sense Pete’s vulnerability, he didn’t want to talk anymore and it made his heart ache. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, feeling the pins and needles like sensation as he changed. Once finished he turned, making a point to set himself directly in front of Pete, mostly blocking him from view. Mostly- because Pete was still taller than him, wolf or not. Gerard seemed to take this as an invitation and stepped forward a little as he spoke.

“Hey so, you wanna explain?” that infuriated him, _does he seriously not know?_

“Your _brother_ -“ he spat “stalked, then tried to mark my mate, no not tried to- almost did” Gerard went very still, his face becoming impassively blank. He moved again only stopping about three feet away, cautiously he leaned forward and around Patrick to sniff silently and eyed the bandage around the bassist’s throat. He sighed, and turned to his brother, who wouldn’t meet his eyes, though still tried to speak, he couldn’t though because the red headed man cut him off before he could utter a single syllable.

“I don’t want to know why, Michael. I just know you did, I can smell his blood on you, and you all over him. You have no excuses.” The growled scolding caused the other to flinch and stare at his shoes. Patrick voiced his reasoning for being there.

“You know what this means.” Gerard sighed sadly as Mikey jumped in fear. He nodded and poked the other hard in the chest. “You know I love you Mikey, but that is not okay. Whatever happens to you next, you fucking deserve it.-“ Patrick ignored the rest of the interaction in favor of guiding Pete to a log a little ways away, gently prying fingers from his shirt. Instead, he wrapped them around his glasses. Figuring giving the older man a distraction would help. He kneeled in front of him.

“Take care of these for me okay?” he received a wavering smile and an almost silent “love you” for his efforts. He turned, shifting once again, and stalking towards the open area, standing tall as a stocky, dirty-blonde wolf padded over.

It was over quickly, in barely over a minute Patrick had Mikey on the ground one paw on his muzzle, the other over Mikey’s own. His teeth prickling into his throat. Gerard called it, when Mikey whined in defeat. Patrick carefully pulled off, shifting again, ignoring the light headache and burn in his muscles from the frequent shifting in such a short time. He growled lowly at the downed wolf.

“You’re going to stay away from us, don’t touch him, don’t talk to him and don’t even look at him. Do you understand?” Mikey frantically nodded as he got onto unsteady legs. Once satisfied, he turned to the other wolves offering them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about your brother Gerard, you seem like a cool guy” the other looked pityingly at his brother before chuckling and shaking his head.

“You’re not sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re right, he had it coming for a while.” He nodded solemnly.

“Yeah… I’m not surprised, would you and Pete wanna hang out sometime? I was meaning to find you guys to ask about one of your songs. It was sick dude.” He smiled pleasantly surprised by Gerard’s lack of aggression seeing as he just beat up his brother. After agreeing to meet sometime in the future, he bit them goodnight.

Glaring one last time at Mikey in warning he headed back to Pete who was frowning in concentration, his tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth as his shaking hands cleaned a spot on the lens of Patrick’s glasses, while he almost silently counted his breaths- a tactic Patrick recognized, he used when trying to curb his anxiety. When he crouched in front of the absent man, he finally seemed to be noticed, Pete perked up, presenting the now spotless glasses to the younger man, much like a small child presented their art to their mothers, with glee and apprehension.

He commented quietly on how they had never been cleaner, standing up right and pulling Pete with him. Hand in hand, they made their way back to the bus, the sky just starting to light in the early morning hours, he hadn’t realized they had been out that long. They chatted quietly the whole way there, discussing future plans for shows, meeting up with Gerard- and by extension most likely Frank too- and other topics that came up along the way.

They stumbled up onto the bus, shedding clothes as they trudged to their bed, where they curled together. His leg between Pete’s and Pete’s arms around Patrick’s waist. Tangling themselves together as they breathed in harmony, two halves of a whole entity. As it should be, because Pete is his, his alone, no one may touch him, or hurt him. He was Pete’s too, and he knew Pete thought the same of him.


	7. Five things - (Andy/Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah I know it’s late but you gave my your number and you seemed so nice and Patrick isn’t answering and there’s no one else I can call and-" he cut himself of, sighing.
> 
> “What’s wrong Pete?” Andy asked quietly.
> 
> Andy meets Pete and then Pete calls Andy to comfort him from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment my dudes

Andy liked to consider himself a nice guy, he never really got into fights, he helped his friends, was totally clean. A part of that was due to his sleeping schedule, and good habits. So yeah, he was a pretty good guy. But when he’s woken up at three fucking am he thinks he has the right to be a little less nice.

“Hello?” he grunts into the receiver of his phone, which was just screeching his annoying ringtone at him-why it was set to that he didn’t know. Probably Joe. He’d ask him about it when it wasn’t ridiculously early.

“Yeah, uh, hi?” the voice was male, soft and vaguely familiar, he just couldn’t be bothered to force his drowsy mind through his memories yet.

“Who is this?” the voice on the other end took in a deep shaking breath before beginning to speak, his voice still quiet though Andy disregarded it as soft and more panicked.

“Sorry uhm it’s Pete? We met toda- _yesterday_.” And yes, Andy remembered. They had met when Andy went over to Joe’s house who had invited Patrick, who had then dragged his childhood friend along. And Andy? Well Andy had been upset that Patrick had never dragged Pete along before, he was cute. Black hair, dark eyes, cool tattoos, and those jeans looked great on his- _okay._ Stop _. Andy was a nice guy and he was not going to go down that road while speaking to the clearly distressed man._

“Why are you calling me?” he asked curiously, surely if he was upset he would have called Patrick or someone he was closer to right?

“Yeah I know it’s late but you gave my your number and you seemed so nice and Patrick isn’t answering and there’s no one else I can call and-" he cut himself of, sighing.

“What’s wrong Pete?” Andy asked quietly.

”'I uh...”

“It’s okay you seem really panicked what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Andy rushed worrying that he had gotten hurt somehow.

“Physically yeah I’m fine but... I’m sorry it’s stupid I’m really, really, sorry for waking you up” he sighed.

“I wasn’t sleeping” he quickly interjected, he felt guilty, he wasn’t sure why, but he did.

“...Really?” His voice sounded so small in that moment that Andy wondered what was truly going on with him.

“Yeah don’t worry” he reassured.

“O-okay well... I… I get these really bad nightmares sometimes and I’m not exactly mentally stable and usually I call Patrick but he’s not answering and...” Andy quickly sat up in shock, as Pete’s breathing drastically increased.

“Woah, wait take a deep breath okay? In and out, can you do that for me Pete?

“Yeah” he huffed

“Okay good. Just take a deep breath and turn the light on”

“Okay”

“Now I need you to Take a deep breath and tell me five things you see”

“Wh-what”

“Five things Pete come on you can do it” he urged mentally going through the article he had read the day before about anxiety.

“Uh my phone, my lamp, um my-my photos, my notebook, a dog bed...”

When he heard that, he was immensely relieved, and went through with his quickly growing plan.

“Call your dog” he ordered as gently as he could manage.

“Okay” Pete cleared his throat and whistled quietly. It was weak and scratchy and Andy wondered if it would have worked at all. Until he heard another set of heavy breathing and a little whine that was definitely more animal than human.

“N-now what?” Pete asked, his voice already sounding a lot calmer then when he called, but not quite calm enough.

“Four things you can feel Pete, can you tell me?”

“My dog... my blanket, the wall… his collar...” he listed absently.

“That’s really good, three things you can hear no- hey, hey, take a deep breath, we don’t want you to hyperventilate do we?” Obediently Pete took a few increasingly slower breaths, so Andy continued.

“No right? So in and out and three things you can hear”

“You and Hemmy's breathing and, and, I think it's- it might be raining?” he could vaguely hear the patter of rain in the background buzz of the audio. He didn’t really care though, all that mattered was that Pete finally was starting to sound calm but so very tired. He assumed Hemmy was Pete’s dog, what kind of name was _Hemmy?_ Nevertheless, he used this new information to his advantage.

“Can you describe Hemmy to me Pete?”

“Yeah, he's a bulldog, and I... umm I named him Hemmingway, he's brown and white, He’s soft...” he listened fondly relieved as Pete trailed off and his breathing steadied though the slight hitching betrayed his previous state. Andy hesitantly hung up and immediately saved the number under ‘Pete’ in his contacts. Without thinking he shot a quick text hoping Pete would see it when he woke up. He checked it over then sent.

**You:** _Hey Pete, It's Andy. text me when you wake up okay? Let me know how you're doing._

As he prepared to sleep he figured since it was usually Patrick, Pete called he would probably want to know. Sighing he scooped up his phone to send a quick heads up.

 **You:** _Hi Patrick, I just got off the phone with Pete. You should call him when you can. Thanks._

Then he fell asleep hoping to get as much as possible before his alarm woke him again.

\---

He was right in assuming getting up would suck. His limbs felt heavy and all he wanted to do was press snooze on his alarm, but he also knew that if he didn’t get up and go to the gym he would be running his schedule and make the rest of the week harder for himself.

The gym however, was refreshing and when he got home his muscled had gone from uncomfortably heavy to pleasantly aching. As he was making himself lunch from his groceries he just bought, not bothering to put them away yet. Could you blame him? He was tired and sore from the gym. When he remembered _why_ he was so tired.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, gently placing his food down as he entered the messaging app. And lit up when he saw a new message. It was Pete.

**Pete:** _Hi, im rly sorry you had to do that but im glad i got your no. the other day. do you want to hang out fr real?_

_And how could Andy possibly say no?_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Just Go With It? - (Petekey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey goes on a date despite Gerard's warnings and gets stood up. But before he can leave a man sits across from him with a charming smile.
> 
> or
> 
> “Hey Hon sorry I’m late, the traffic is terrible” he grins charmingly before leaning a little closer whispering in a tone that sent shivers down his spine even though it was in no way sexual.  
> “I’m Pete, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.”
> 
> Hey so when I get an idea I write it in my notes in a point way and I forgot this one and when I read the plan I laughed at all the grumbling I put in, why was I so angry? So at the end after the shot I put it in, let me know if you think it's funny too?

Mikey sighed and stared down at his watch, the little hands tauntingly resting in the 8:29 position. Fifty-nine minutes after his date was supposed to show up. He lowered his wrist to the table and picked at the tablecloth. He could feel the waiters staring at him with pity he didn’t want nor need. Gerard was right, he thought, of course he wouldn’t show up  _‘He’s a dick Mikey’_  he remembered his brother warning him  _‘I don’t trust him… I just can’t bare seeing you hurt Mikes’_. He groaned, he was going to have to suffer through quite a lot of babying and  _‘I told you so’_ s’ for a while.

He looked down stubbornly ignoring the eyes on him and prepared to leave, he had wasted enough of their, and his own time. Just as he was about to stand, the chair across from his scraped along the polished wooden floors. He looked up with hope that was dashed but quickly replaced with confusion as the stranger spoke a little louder than necessary.

“Hey Hon sorry I’m late, the traffic is  _terrible_ ” he grins charmingly before leaning a little closer whispering in a tone that sent shivers down his spine even though it was in no way sexual.

“I’m Pete, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” He pat Mikey’s hand a few times which was still on the table, ready to help him up whenever he wanted to leave. Hesitantly he lowered back into his chair, pulling it in and getting comfortable. Pete was quietly waiting, obviously waiting for Mikey to start the conversation or leave. Mikey thought for a moment, it couldn’t hurt right? The guy he was going on a date with stood him up and anyway it wasn’t at any loss to him. This Pete guy was a lot more attractive than him, with his big, brown eyes, kind smile, and adorably smaller stature swamped in his oversized sweater. Yeah he could do worse.

He smiled back and observed as Pete visibly sagged in relief probably at not embarrassing himself. He turned and nodded over his shoulder and a man a few tables away got to his feet. He wasn’t that tall, probably the same height as Pete actually, but that was made up for with his well-muscled figure and intimidating tattoos. Briefly Mikey wondered if he had made a mistake, and felt guilty for potentially stealing Pete away from his own date. The man passed by the table, placing a black coat on the table and ruffling Pete’s hair. Pete laughed and brushed him off. Silently the ginger man turned to Mikey, smiled a friendly smile, waved to Pete then left.

“I’m sorry were you on a date?” Pete threw his head back and laughed revealing small dimples, which had no right to be so cute, and the edges of what looked like a tattoo at the edge of his collar. He shook his head still giggling.

“No, no sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, but no. That’s Andy, he’s one of my best friends, we were having a break from our other friends who we work with. We were finished anyway, he didn’t mind, he was the one who noticed you over here in the first place.” He revealed before perking up a little.

“Oh yeah sorry, I introduced myself already but-“ he stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Pete Wentz.” Mikey laughed at his enthusiasm, and took Pete’s surprisingly calloused hand in his own in a quick shake.

“I’m Mikey Way, a pleasure to meet you Pete Wentz”

The night went better than Mikey had ever expected, he finally got to order his food while Pete got something from the dessert menu seeing as he had already had a meal with Andy. By the end of the night they had exchanges stories and laughs. And Mikey found that he was glad he got stood up. Hours later when they walked out of the restaurant close enough for their shoulders to brush with every step, and Mikey had to resist the urge to take Pete’s hand.

After exchanging numbers, Mikey decided to take the chance.

“So uh…” Pete looked up from his phone, saving Mikey’s contact (which was, in his opinion adorably saved under ❤ **Mikeyway** **❤** ) while looking up at him.

“Yeah?” he asked patiently a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“I was wondering…” he couldn’t seem to just spit it out and was getting quite frustrated with himself. Or he was until Pete laughed quietly at him, and even though he was laughing at him he couldn’t be mad cause he was just so damn cute.  He took a deep breath just as Gerard pulled up to the curb, he was glad he had taken the foresight to text him ten minutes ago but his timing was terrible. He turned to Pete completely and hurried so he wouldn’t lose this chance.

“Would you want to go out on a real date with me?” he asked in a rush just as Gerard decided to honk the cars obnoxiously loud horn at him, leaning over so his forehead was resting on the window. Pete looked at the car then laughed. He stepped forward- not very far because they were already pretty close, and shifted onto his toes to kiss Mikey’s cheek. The honking stopped. Pete whispered a quiet “text me” as he shuffle back with a wink. He nodded to the waiting car with a cheeky smile, waved his phone at him as a reminder and turned to leave.

Watching him go for a moment longer Mikey stumbled in a daze to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. And as they drove home Mikey told his brother the whole story, and when he expected him to begin his rant of  ‘I told you so’ he was pleasantly surprised when Gerard only smiled in the same way that reminded Mikey of when he was young and Gee would walk him home from school on bad days and they’d get ice-cream in the park; and told Mikey he was glad he'd, had a good night. And yeah, Mikey just, had the best night. He smiled down at his phone and bit his lip. There wasn’t anything that important in it, but now there was. ‘Cause he had Pete’s number and a possible date in the future.

 

The Plan  
(It's pretty funny I thought you might like it haha)

END

PLAN:

Mikey - got stood up  
Pete - feels bad for him

mikey at a restaurant  
he looks around  
waitress comes over  
he says hes waiting  
she pitys him  
he gets sad  
he gets ready to leave  
someone sits down  
what  
its pete!  
duh  
who did you think it was  
patrick?  
idiot.  
no  
its pete  
"sorry im so late babe the traffic is so bad right now"  
he leans forward  
"im pete, just go with it yeah? whoever didnt bother to show up is a dick"  
mikey goes with it cause petes sweet and trying to save him  
and hes cute  
that helps  
andy walks by and ruffles petes hair as he leaves  
"who was that?"  
"just my friend"  
"im sorry"  
"dont be, he doesn't mind"  
they start talking and find they really have a lot in common  
mikey pays despite pete arguing  
they walk out  
mikey asks pete out for real  
pete says yes  
fucking duh  
what the fuck  
how are you so bad at this  
did you think he was gonna say no?  
go frolic into the sunset with fuckin joe or something?  
fuck off  
then gee shows up  
that fuckin cutie  
hes a sweetheart also a bitch also picks up mikey  
whatever ill finish the story l8r


	9. A Million Reasons, but I Need a Million More - (Peterick/ may have some MCR ships later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with the one he thought he could love, a curse in laid on what truly matters most to him. And now it's up to him to fix this, he needs to learn how he feels and deal with it, to clean up the mess he's made and save his best friend in the process. Until then, he's stuck with an angry ex two pitying friends, and a cat who used to be his best friend and the one he loves most. 
> 
> Patrick's girlfriend breaks up with him for being selfish and curses whatever thing he loves most to become a cat which he's allergic too. She never accounted for the fact that maybe he was just in love with someone else. Now Pete's a cat and it's up to Patrick to save him before it's too late.
> 
> (Title from 'Millions' by Gerard Way)
> 
> This is chapter one, to read the next chapters or continue with this story, you will need to go to the full story which is separate. It is under the same name and in the same series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one, to read the next chapters or continue with this story, you will need to go to the full story which is separate. It is under the same name and in the same series.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT <3

“Oh my god”

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me asshole, this is your fault!”

“ _My fault?_ How is this my fault?”

“You’re always off making your music that you never spend time with me anymore!”

“What the fuck! We’re together all the damn time jeez!”

“Oh yeah, it’s so romantic, you, me and _your fucking friends_!” she grunted, dragging out the vowel in ‘oh’.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so goddamn clingy, that wouldn’t happen!”

“Oh so you’re blaming _me_ now?”

Andy looked away from the scene awkwardly, turning to Joe trying unsuccessfully to get a distraction from Patrick’s latest argument with his girlfriend. Honestly wondered why they were even together sometimes, all they do is fight, argue and make it miserable for the others to be around them whilst they’re together..

“I didn’t say that”

“Yes you fucking did!”

“Stop being dramatic, you’re the one who wanted to come with us on tour, it was your decision _, I warned you_ that you might not enjoy it!”

“I wanted to spend time with you, you arrogant _prick!_ You’re never around at home either, I thought this would be good for us!” she poked his chest and turned away head bowed and hands fidgeting.

Joe started to fidget himself, this was getting out of hand, no further than any of their other increasingly frequent fights, but with the contact, he knew it could only get worse from here. He really didn’t want to get up and pull attention to himself so he and Andy were stuck for the duration of the squabble.

“Don’t-don’t you love me anymore Patrick?...” she sniffled, and for a moment Andy thought Patrick might just fall for the obvious guilt trip, though was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. Then winced at the venom in his response.

“ _Don’t you dare, try and guilt trip me_ ” he growled darkly, and for someone of five foot four he was pretty scary. “I could say the same for you, all you do is manipulate me to get what you want, and you damn well know it”

She turned to him, the fire in her eyes renewed as he matched his tone, starting soft but soon turning hysterical and honestly kind of intimidating.

“You son of a bitch, you don’t love me do you? You don’t love anything but yourself and your fucking job. So what is it huh? Your laptop with your precious demos? Your guitar? Your goddamn hats! _What is it, what do you love most! Tell me!”_

Patrick flinched and took a step back as she stormed right up to him, pressing them chest to chest, leaning back and letting himself stumble a little. Her eyes frightened him, they were completely white, and glowing brightly.

“I don’t want to hurt you Patrick” she whispered, despite her quiet tone it echoed around the room with nothing but sinister intent. Joe and Andy looked on wide-eyed.

“But I feel like you deserve it, you don’t love me, did you ever?” she murmured and tilted her head slightly to the left, kind of like a dog, you know if dogs were five feet of scary.

“You only love your things,” she continued conversationally, slowly trailing a finger down his bicep “your possessions, so I’m going to take that away. I have an image in my mind, a beautiful cat I saw the other day, fluffy and gorgeous. You’re allergic to cats, aren’t you? - _Aren’t you, Patrick?”_ she repeated threateningly when he didn’t answer and dug her nails into where they’d been drawing light circles on his arm, he jerked his head in a messy imitation of a nod.

“So to take away what you love most, I’ll turn it into the pretty little thing I saw, then you couldn’t go near it, could you?” As Patrick’s eyes widened, so did her smile. He shook his head, slowly at first but soon frantically, almost inaudible whispers of no and please escaping him. It confused his friends, as he hadn’t been known to be so materialistic, perhaps he was playing it up so she didn’t decide to do worse.

She giggled as the milky white shine receded into her pupil like smoke sucked into the vents, and faded into her usual dull olive green. She leaned forward slowly, holding his shoulders so he couldn’t weasel away and whispered in his ear.

_“Too late”_

Patrick took off, tearing away towards their tour bus. Andy and Joe exchanged surprised glances then quickly ran after him, leaving Katie laughing satisfied to herself.

Patrick threw open the door to the bus, he could deal with getting a new laptop, he could deal with losing his progress on the songs saved away, he could deal with anything, _anything_ other than this. Because despite her accusations, and despite his silence, there was one thing he loved most. More than anything, more than the satisfaction a perfect melody brings, the kind that brings shivers, goosebumps or tears, a sky full or stars bathed in the enchanting glow of a full moon, a spring morning, the sky so blue it could make Picasso weep in envy. None of it mattered, because none of those things could amount to what Pete could make him feel.

It was true, he’d admit, he never truly loved Katie, but he could never have Pete so he’d tried to get over him in the worst way possible.  He’d used her, knowing it was wrong, and he was going to tell her, he was, but not now, not when he burst through the door to see a large cat where he had left a sick Pete earlier, he’d had a small fever, and while his temperature wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t going to take any chances with Pete he-they needed him.

The bus was still, silent in comparison to Patrick’s harsh breaths, the wind drifted lazily through the open window above the couch, playfully tugging on the light curtains as it explored the open area of the bus. Assisting in cooling the summer warmed bus, dancing over the loose sheets of music he’d been shifting through that  he’d been working on that morning and gently caressing through dark fur. Even with the breeze Patrick couldn’t breathe, wouldn’t dare gasp a single sound in fear that if he were to do so the image he was seeing would somehow get worse.

More fur than mass Pete- _the cat_ ; he wasn’t quite ready to admit what he already knew, certainly was beautiful, absently he chided himself for thinking he wouldn’t be. Pete was always beautiful of course that would transfer over. His fur was a smoky navy-grey, almost black, no patches of anything else and in the light the glossy fluff almost glowed. He couldn’t see his face, hidden under dainty little paws, that at any other time he’d absolutely fawn over, and a thick soft-looking tail the same colour as the rest of him.

He stepped forward, and then hesitated, Katie’d been right, he was allergic to cat fur, just another perk of asthma he supposed. Right now, he hated it more than ever, he wanted to run over, drop to his knees and wake then settle him but he knew better, for his own health he couldn’t make himself move, he wouldn’t be much help if he had an allergic reaction, stupid fucking allergens. Guilt started pouring into his body, slow but unstoppable like molten stone, burning him up from the inside out, meeting with the cold ache of shame in his stomach, both colliding to create an unbearable pressure inside him, he could be sick. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one, to read the next chapters or continue with this story, you will need to go to the full story which is separate. It is under the same name and in the same series.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT<3


	10. Brother - (Gerard&Mikey)(Not Waycest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is age regression but literal. Mikey literally turns into a five year old.
> 
> Frank is worried for Mikey, he's been acting awfully skittish lately. Then when he goes to help, Mikey is gone and in his place a small frightened child who only seems to trust Gerard. Who is this child and how'd he get on their bus?
> 
> "Gerard was swaying lightly, rocking the whimpering child and holding him close to his chest, one arm holding him up and the other caressing through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. He was paying Frank and Ray no mind as he focused on calming the frightened boy, cooing and murmuring sweet things to him, he looked a little sad and much softer than they’d ever seen him before. They watched as he closed his eyes and held him closer, lulling him closer to sleep."
> 
> THIS IS REALLY REALLY CUTE, PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE?
> 
> Inspired by 'When You Wake Up The World Will Come Around'  
> (Patrick turns into a child once a week. The whole series is cute as shit guys)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426249
> 
> This is also it's own story much like my Peterick story - 'A Million Reasons, But I need a Million More' - it is in the series and will be updated until completion once a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also it's own separate story much like my Peterick story - 'A Million Reasons, But I need a Million More' - it is in the series and will be updated until completion once a week.
> 
> Not Waycest- I have no problem with anyone who ships that, no criticism, that's just not this story thanks. :)
> 
> Unedited because I'm a 'Lazy Piece of Shit'. :3

Frank was sure he wasn’t the only one to notice Mikey’s recent odd behavior. He shouldn’t have been he thought, Gerard was his brother he should know Mikey better than anyone but he didn’t seem even slightly concerned. In fact he seemed more ignorant of anything Mikey did lately than usual. The said man was fidgeting constantly, jumpy, and quiet, and he’d not even looked at his bass in days. So it was perfectly understandable for Frank to be concerned. This day in particular he was worse than usual, he avoided his bandmates, and quietly and stubbornly remained in Gerard’s general vicinity.

He was also visibly disturbed when Gerard had to step out for a bit. It wasn’t even going to be half an hour, he just had to go pick up dinner for the rest of them. Despite numerous quiet reassurances Mikey only seemed to grow worse as Gerard left. He’d gone into the bunk area and hadn’t made a sound since. Deciding enough was enough, Frank got up from his spot on the couch and shuffled hesitantly but with purpose towards the barely open door. He hesitated for a moment, debating on whether he should knock or not, but ultimately decided that if Mikey was going to act like this then he would just have to deal with his friends trying to help.

He pushed the door lightly, stepping in and looking around for his oddly behaving friend. It wasn’t hard to spot him, the lanky man was by the window, staring out impatiently and bouncing in place.

“Mikey?” he spoke quietly, trying not to startle him, his effort didn’t seem to matter though as, as soon as he’d made a sound Mikey was scrambling away from him. He was trembling and backing away, arms firmly around his chest. He stuttered out a breath but still wouldn’t meet Frank’s eyes.

“Look F-Frank, you need to leave.” He stated, the firm tone losing it’s effect as his voice broke. Frank only frowned and stepped closer. He took a deep breath to reign in his frustration and kept his voice calm as he spoke.

“Yeah, not gonna happen man. What’s up with you? I’m just trying to help.” But he wasn’t listening, the trembling had worsened and the only sound coming from him were continuous mumbles, he couldn’t quite make them out so he shuffled a little closer, hoping for the answer he was becoming so desperate for. Mikey was mumbling a sting of curses and pleads for Gerard to come back and for Frank to leave. This frustrated him to no end, he just wanted to fucking help. He threw his hands in the air, too upset to care when Mikey flinched into the wall.

“Well fuck you too then!” He grunted and turned his back, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m just trying to help! Fuck you Mikeyway you wanna sort your own shit out fine! Even though you sure as hell look like you could use the hel-“ His rant cut off when he heard a whimper. It was small and high-pitched. Far too high pitched for someone with Mikey’s range. Slowly he turned, expecting Mikey to be hiding a child or some small animal in the area, it would certainly explain his secrecy. But what he saw was not what he’d expected. Not at all. Mikey was gone, and in his place was a pair of boxers, socks and the jeans he’d been wearing.

“What the fuck?” he whispered unconsciously and jumped as he heard the little whimper once again. This time he looked down, around the bottom bunks and edges of bags he could see a foot. It was far too small to be Mikey, so he wandered closer in curiosity, momentarily distracted from Mikey’s vanishing act. Hidden in the corner, behind one of the Way’s bags was a child. He looked to be around six or seven, with downy brown hair and big green eyes, which shone out from his pale face, he was tiny, and Frank was sure some of it was because he was swamped in Mikey’s favourite hoodie, which he’d just realized both the kid and Mikey were wearing. He gasped in surprise and stepped back, ignoring the spike of pain in his hip from bumping the corner of the bunks.

The boy had the sleeves hanging far from his hands, resulting in massive sweater paws that were firmly pressed over his mouth. The sleeves soaking up crystalline tears flowing steadily from his big hazel eyes, as he struggled to contain his sobs in the soft material. Frank’s heart ached for the child and for a moment he ignored the niggling of frustration in the back of his mind at Mikey.

“Who are you?” he whispered, bending a little for once trying to seem smaller than he was. It didn’t calm the kid at all in fact he just seemed to get more upset, the sleeves no longer doing much to cover up the heartbreaking cries. And with one final hiccup, the boy curled up impossibly small and wailed, trying and failing to muffle it in the hoodie. Frank was frozen, staring at the unknown child, not knowing where to even begin. Luckily, for him he didn’t even have to try as the bunk door suddenly burst open and Gerard dashed into the room, barely sparing him a glance as he pushed past and scooped the child into his arms.

At first he struggled then seemed to catch on to Gerard’s gentle shushing and buried his little fists and face into Gerard’s sweater. Frank felt awkward, like he was intruding on something private, and looked towards the door where he was surprised to see Ray standing and shifting and looking just as confused as Frank felt. They shared a look before turning back to the others in the room. Gerard was swaying lightly, rocking the whimpering child and holding him close to his chest, one arm holding him up and the other caressing through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. He was paying Frank and Ray no mind as he focused on calming the frightened boy, cooing and murmuring sweet things to him, he looked a little sad and much softer than they’d ever seen him before. They watched as he closed his eyes and held him closer, lulling him closer to sleep.

“You’re okay, You’re okay, I’ve got you now, I’ve always got you, I’m sorry I left you alone, You’re safe baby-“ He continued to coo.

“Gee?” The boy murmured softly, already half asleep from tiring himself out. Gerard hummed softly in reply.

“Yeah, little one?”  he slowed his swaying and let him bury his face in his neck. With eyes half open he gently started playing with Gerard’s hair.

“Are they gon’ take me ‘way? I don’ wan’ go ‘way Gee, I’ll miss ‘ou.” It was quiet and scared and it broke Frank’s heart. Gerard held him impossibly closer, and looked Ray and Frank dead in the eyes, looking both threatening and pleading at once.

“No one’ll every take you away from me Mikes.” He said boldly still looking pointedly at the others. “And if they try I’ll make them go away kiddo, sorry but you’re stuck with me.” The child’s giggle, soft but hoarse filled the room. His words growing progressively more slurred as he drifted closer to sleep.

“ ‘M no’ stu’ wif’oo Gee-Gee, I luff you, you’re th’ best’ brother, ev’r.” Gerard looked close to tears. Brother? What? Is this kid their brother but, no wait Gerard had called him Mikes, he only ever calls Mikey that…

“No Mikey, I’m pretty sure that’s you” He murmured and kissed the top of his head. With eyes closed, the boy - Mikey? - cuddled closer with a small smile and drying tear tracks on his face.

“Nuh-uh”

“No?” Gerard teased lightly. His own small, affectionate smile gracing his face.

“No-“ he continued stubbornly “-‘ou loo’ affer’ me, an’ luff me, an’ care of me, ev’n wh’n ‘m bigger, wh’n I’m bigger you loo’ affer me too, so tha’ ma’es ‘ou the bestest ok Gee?” A few tears escaped down Gerard’s cheeks during the tiny speech, Frank looked over at Ray and saw he was just looking on in awe and cooing silently at the sweet scene, and Frank had to agree, if that wasn’t just the cutest thing he’d ever seen he didn’t know what was.

 

 

To be continued...


	11. Angel (Frank/Gerard) (wingfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Gerard finally got his wings was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. To obtain something so devastatingly beautiful, but equally as dangerous. Something that defined his social appeal, kept so well hidden, it hurt him, deeply.
> 
> Centuries ago, people with wings began popping up out of nowhere, spreading inexplicably until all of humanity gained wings when they came of age at sixteen. Wings could come in any shape, size or colour, some more common than others, many reflecting bird counter-parts. Gerard Way on his sixteenth, fully expected to gain mixed brown wings like his parents and a majority of the population. But was shocked and frightened when he did not.
> 
> Now Gerard has to figure out how to manage an overprotective brother, a crush, and a world famous band without outing his wings in the process. 
> 
> Let me tell you, it’s one wild ride.
> 
> (Better than description. First chapter is a prologue to provide some context. Please enjoy!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to a budding multific.
> 
> The full story by itself is in this series or in my works called 'Angel'.
> 
> If you're interested in more, go check it out. Updates semi-regular.

Prologue

 

_The day Gerard finally got his wings was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. To obtain something so devastatingly beautiful, but equally as dangerous. Something that defined his social appeal, kept so well hidden, it hurt him, deeply._

\--

Gerard awoke on his sixteenth birthday with an overwhelming sense of excitement, as he lay in his bed suppressing a squeal but unable to cover his ecstatic smile he pondered, on the pressure in his chest, comparing it to that feeling when your favourite song comes on and you can’t stop smiling. Imagining himself with different coloured wings, trying to picture what would suit him best. Maybe he’d have wings like his father frail and on the small side, but a lovely deep brown with grey and black down, underneath, common but handsome none the less. Or hopefully he’d be lucky enough to gain a pair similar to his mothers, equally small but lithe, and a dark yellow, mirroring the canaries they’d cared for since he was small.

As luck would have it his birthday landed on a Friday, meaning he got to take the day off school to spend the morning with his parents before his wings started to grow. He was aware the process would not be pleasant, and he deeply wished his little brother could be there to support him, but Mikey had a test that day and couldn’t afford to miss. Which was awful because he would have felt much more comfortable to share this with him. With a laugh, he threw the blanket off, dashing to get dressed, too excited to complain about the cold floor like he usually would. Nothing could dampen his mood today. Dressed in his usual, jeans and faded band-t –the Smashing Pumpkins one today- he hurried down the stairs, tripping on the last step in his haste but merely laughing when he caught himself on the railing last minute. With a slide, skidding on the timber floors in his mismatched socks, he bumped into the bench before taking a seat next to his brother.

“Are you eating my cereal?” he asked, feigning annoyance, but they both knew he didn’t really care. Grunting tiredly, Mikey pushed the box over with his spoon.

“Why are you up, you don’t have to go to school?” he asked before taking another mouthful of Gerard’s cereal. “And yours tastes better.”

“Then pick it next time” Gerard snorted, reaching for the milk “and even though I don’t have to go, you do, and I wish you could be here, when _it_ happens. So the least I can do is send you off.” Startled he almost spilt the milk on the table when he was unexpectedly pulled into a side hug.

“Happy birthday Gee.” He  muttered quietly. With his heart in his throat, he twisted in his seat to engulf his little brother, in a warm hug.

Throughout the morning he received many messages from friends and family, wishing him a happy birthday and congratulations on finally reaching his winged coming of age. Time progressed slowly for him, as though the clock was dragging it’s feet, his parents tried to curb his impatience but did so with minimal effort knowing they behaved the same when they turned sixteen. It was later while they were having lunch that Gerard started to feel strange. It wasn’t necessarily bad but it was an off feeling, as though he had to hunch to keep his balance, when he brought this to attention his mother shooed him upstairs, saying that this was a private thing and to come down or call them up when he felt ready.

And so he lay on his bed as had been instructed in the mandatory health class all seniors had to take, on his stomach with his arms folded under his head to wait for the discomfort he knew was coming. And come it did, it was like a dull burning, just dancing the line of unbearable, but he lay as still as he could and squeezed his eyes closed refusing to let the gathering tears fall, they hadn’t said it would be this bad. It was horrible, he could feel and _hear_ his bones shifting and growing, skin stretching, the throb of arteries and capillaries knitting into and around the muscle, wrapping the exposed bones, feeling raw in the cold exposed air.

Then when the pain finally receded to a dull ache, he thought it was over and relaxed into the blanket, but chocked on his sigh of relief when a burning itch spread over his new limbs as down then body feathers grew. This process wasn’t exactly painful, but the itch took all of his strength to resist, knowing that if he damaged the feathers while they first grew they’d be damaged forever, along with any future layers growing painful and wrong. He’d seen his uncles wings and it _was_ rather painful looking. As the itch subsided, he finally slumped. He was tired and sore and so very cold, reacting to the unexpected change in temperature he curled into a ball, and instinctively pulled his new wings to cover him.

Like this, he realized he felt safe, it reminded him of when he was small and scared, when the monsters under the bed woke him up with nightmares, and his mother or father would wrap him in their laps cocooned in their warm embrace and wings shielding him from the dark. Exhausted he couldn’t even be bothered to open his eyes enough to look at them, knowing they’d be there when he woke if he slept anyway. Reassured that he’d be the first to see as he knew his parents wouldn’t come in without him letting them first. Everyone needed their own time to adjust they’d said.

When he next awoke the room was dark, he felt much better even though it felt like he’d just blinked due to his lack of dreams. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he sat up and let his legs fall over the side of the bed to stretch, and as he stretched he was reminded of his new appendages as they unfolded with him and took that moment to get the hang of moving them. The feeling was instinctual and easy though never having them before. What wasn’t instinctual however, was the balance needed to move with this new weight shift. But, with a few tries Gerard was able to walk around his bed to reach the light switch with no trouble, Mama always said he was a fast learner.

As the click of the light sounded he winced and tried to blink away the burning in eyes cursing himself for not being prepared. His new wings puffed in response to his annoyance and reminding him of why he had turned the light on in the first place. With a grin so large, it bordered on painful he spun on his heel, finding it easier to keep his balance now with what practice he had. But as soon as his eyes locked on himself he couldn’t help but gasp.

This wasn’t right, was something wrong with him, where was the colour, why were they white! Neither of his parents had even a single white feather, neither did their parents either. But here he was, a pair of wings whiter than the unused paper in his sketch book, or the falling snow outside his window. They were long, above average, reaching his upper calf, and he knew they’d only grow larger from there, the tops being more down and semiplume feathers than body, fluffy looking then becoming the longer, sturdier mix of contour and flight feathers as they extended. Curling them around himself he brushed his fingers softly over them, as though they would disappear at contact, but they didn’t. Merely shifting beneath his fingers, the feathers, disgustingly velvet soft, and pushing deeper, the down was only increasing the plushness. As he did so, he realized that while they looked delicate, they were deceivingly powerful, the new muscles twitching with disguised strength.

At a full body scan he was irritated to discover he looked like one of those angels in his parents multiple prayer pictures. He didn’t believe in God, was this his punishment? He’d be the laughingstock at school. He was a freak. No one he had ever seen had wings like this. Sure, he wanted nice wings, but these? These were beautiful, but he just wanted to fit in, he just wanted to be normal. With a cry of frustration, he threw himself onto his bed, being careful to not crush his wings beneath him. He may have been upset, but everyone knew how sensitive wings were, he didn’t want to risk hurting them-well him..

After an hour or so of lying there and denying his parents multiple attempts to enter he finally fell asleep, this time sleeping through the night. At around nine am the next day Gerard was awoken by a soft rapping on his door, with a roll of his eyes he called to his parents that, no, they couldn’t come in.

“C’mon Gee, how long does it take to adjust to wings. Is it how they look? They can’t be that bad!” with a start Gerard looked to the alarm clock beside his bed, it was Saturday, already, he’d slept through the night rather peacefully for once? After a moment of contemplation, and a minute of trying to successfully will his wings away, he decided to let him in. Standing up to unlock the door, Gerard almost fell forwards due to the sudden lack of weight he’d adjusted too, he can see now why people usually opted to have their wings out, constantly. Then with slight hesitation, he unlocked the door, shooing Mikey in quickly, so he could close it before his parents reached his room. With the door once again securely locked, Gerard didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to see what his little brother would think of him.

“Show me.” he finally said, and Gerard stopped breathing.

“I can’t” he muttered back, closing his eyes, but if he knew his brother, which he liked to think he did, he knew Mikey wouldn’t give up on this, on _him_. While any other day he’d be thankful, this wasn’t one of them.

“Yes you can Gerard, there’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s just you, and me.” Resigned, he let his wings materialize behind him, adjusting accordingly to his new center of gravity. Once completely unfurled he spread them a little, letting the thirteen year old see them completely. The gasp that followed resonated through the room, the sound hitting him harshly and forcing him to bow his head and wrap his arms around himself. The movement not brining him the comfort it usually did. A smaller hand on his elbow pulled him to turn around, then with a small sigh as his only warning he was hit with what felt like a freight train, in his weak state. Mikey launched himself at him, wrapping him in a hug and unbalancing him. To avoid falling and hurting them both he turned their bodies to ensure he landed on the bed, Mikey landing on his lap, reminiscent of when they were younger.

“What are you doing!” he gasped a little hysterically, pulling Mikey closer to him, and wrapping his wings around them so he didn’t fall. Mikey didn’t complain about the position he was in, even pushing closer into his older brothers embrace.

“They’re beautiful.” He claimed, his voice muffled in Gerard’s shirt.

“They’re not” he protested back.

“They are! They’re the most amazing I’ve ever seen.“ He hesitated a moment, leaning back and reaching for the wing in front of him, stopping barely an inch from the feathers.

“Can I-“ he began “-can I touch them?”. Reluctantly unable to see why not, Gerard nodded and watched uncertainly as Mikey stared transfixed at his freakish wings. The first contact caused him to flinch, until then never having felt anything but himself touch them. But as Mikey grew in confidence, so did his ministrations, carting through the larger feathers, stroking the down and scratching lightly at the sensitive skin underneath. Feeling his body relax, Gerard rest his chin on top of Mikey’s head, letting himself enjoy the pleasant feeling.

“I can’t wait till I get mine.” Mikey admitted, Gerard hummed, taking that as the prompt it was he continued. “Yeah, I don’t really mind what wings I get, big, small, rainbow or maybe white like yours. Wouldn’t that be nice, we could match!” Gerard laughed lazily, if Mikey liked them, they couldn’t be that weird right?

“If you got rainbow, you’d look like a unicorn” he joked sarcastically, but Mikey didn’t seem to grasp that, turning his hopeful eyes up to his brother.

“Really?” he gasped. Laughing his first real laugh in a while, Gerard squeezed Mikey close to him, trapping him with his wings.

“Of course!” he cried, “The most amazing rainbow wings in the world!” laughing he wriggled his fingers between his brothers ribs, reveling in the delighted squeals.

“Stop!” Mikey manages to whimper between peals of laughter, and Gerard complied easily. “Are you still sad?” Mikey asked hesitantly, as though he thought asking would send Gerard off again, but was relieved when he only smiled.

“I’ve never been happier” he whispered, this delighted Mikey, but his smile slowly slipped from his face. “What’s up?” Gerard asked.

 “You’re gonna have to show Mom and Dad y’know”.

“Yeah” Gerard sighed, might as well get it over with. He stretched his wings and prompted them to disappear. Gently he shifted Mikey to his feet. “Could you go get them for me?”

Nodding Mikey scampered from the room. To prepare himself he took a few deep breaths and stood in full view of the door, watching anxiously as it swung open and his family filed in.

“Gerard?” his mom inquired- “Why were you hiding?” his father nodding silently.

“My wings… they’re strange. Different, and I was scared, I was scared of what you guys, Mikey and others would think- wait please let me finish” he pleaded when his dad went to intervene. “- I was scared, but Mikey helped… and you guys need to see…” closing his eyes, he let them materialize, the feeling of confinement he hadn’t realized was there, disappeared. Like with Mikey he heard a gasp, two, but this time he wasn’t tackled in an embrace. His eyes flew open when he felt soft palms grasp his face, his mother standing before him with tears in her eyes. He knew they were strange, but not _that_ bad! He whimpered and tried to pull away but she held fast, stroking his cheeks soothingly with her thumbs.

“Oh my baby boy” she whispered. “My beautiful boy, I always knew you were special, now everyone can see.”

“They’re really soft” Mikey piped up, smiling proudly for his brother, Gerard also thought it could be because he got to be the first to touch them. Laughing a little his dad stepped forward.

“May we?” he gestured to his mom then to his wings, where Mikey was pressed against his side and right wing. Speechless Gerard nodded, humming pleasantly as they both allowed sounds of wonder.

“Strange” his father muttered but his proud smile eliminated any negative intentions.

“My little angel” his mom laughed, when he groaned, while Mikey began to tease him.

“You’re never gonna live that down.”

He didn't.


	12. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed (Pete/Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard was happy spending his Saturday night drawing in his room, in their apartment. He was content to sit in the dark with his music and markers. Apparently, according to Mikey, that’s not an acceptable way to spend all his time.
> 
> If he'd known that leaving the house would lead to love he would have left ages ago.
> 
> (Title is the song that Pete's poem is at the end of)

Gerard was happy spending his Saturday night drawing in his room, in their apartment. He was content to sit in the dark with his music and markers. Apparently, according to Mikey, that’s not an acceptable way to spend all his time.

_It's not me, it's you_

Mikey’s a social butterfly, he gets that, but what Mikey doesn’t seem to get is that Gerard’s really _not_. People made him uncomfortable. To be honest he was just being difficult, because the last time Mikey dragged him out, he’d ended up just being the designated driver while Mikey got himself shitfaced with his friends.

_Actually, it's the taxidermy of you and me_

A smash poetry show was _not_ what he was expecting. Poetry wasn’t even Mikey’s thing, he’d complained on multiple occasions whenever that friend of his sent him little poetry snippets late at night.

_Untie the balloons from around my neck and ground me_

Apparently, that’s why they’re there.  Mikey had been invited by that friend and didn’t want to go alone.

_I'm just a racehorse on the track_

Gerard ended up having a pretty great time, a few poems were moving, others silly and funny, but one… there was one that truly caught his attention. One that resonated with him on a personal level, and mesmerized him.

_Send me back to the glue factory_

The pain, anger and resignation dripping from the man’s words matched the tears welling in his eyes, while he spoke with such passion.

_Always thought I'd float away_

It was beautiful.

_And never come back_

He was beautiful.

_But I've got enough miles on my card_

With a watery smile he walked off the small stage, leaving without a name.

_To fly the boys home on my own_

Gerard didn’t want to go to the after party after that, he just wanted to go home and stew. But of course Mikey wanted to go, claiming that if he had to sit through that then Gerard would have to sit through this. He said it like it was Gerard’s idea to leave the damn house in the first place.

_But you know me: I like being all alone_

The after party was as bad as he thought, a bunch of young poets drinking, some drinking feelings away, others for the fun of it. While he stood in the corner, nursing a now warm soda, he didn’t notice the eyes on him.

_And keeping you all alone_

“Hey there, what’s someone like you doin’ all alone, surely everyone’s asked you to dance?”

_And the charts are boring_

They’d gotten to talking, soon spending the party in that corner.

_And the kids are snoring_

Gerard felt as though they’d known each other for years rather than just hours. He was just like his poem suggested, emotional, smart and deep enough to bare the conversation topics Gerard preferred. And he was funny, funny and kind and a shameless flirt. He even gave up his unfinished drink when he’d found out about Gerard’s no-alcohol lifestyle.

_And the eagles in a sling_

Mikey stumbled over around two am demanding to go home in his drunken state.

_You say you're not listening_

“Wait!” he called before Gerard could get too far. “Go out with me? Please?”

_And I said I'm wishing_

Gerard laughed softly “I don’t even know your name, and do you even know mine?”

_And I said,_

“You’re Gerard, Mikey’s older brother. I’m Pete, so?”

_I said_

“How can I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a prompt.  
> I’d really apreciate it.


End file.
